


Turn The Tide

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mermaids, Pirates, Promptio Big Bang (Final Fantasy XV), promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: After an attack from Niflheim against the Royal Navy of Insomnia leaves Gladio and his family reeling, the young officer decides to strike out on his own.  Turning to a life of piracy, Gladio searches for a way to return the Eos and his family to the peace they once knew.The first step?  Locating the famed jewel, 'Leviathan's Heart' said to grant the holders true hearts desire.However, the journey may lead him to find that his true hearts desire isn't what he thought it was.Can Gladio find the peace he's searching for?  And will he be able to turn the tide?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Promptio Big Bang 2020





	1. Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my submission for the Promptio Big Bang 2020!
> 
> I decided to branch out and write a mermaid AU with these two lovelies and I hope I did them justice!
> 
> I was also paired with the amazing artist Inktail! Who was incredibly patient with me during the writing process and I will never be able to thank them enough for that!
> 
> You can find them and their work on Tumblr at: inkydoodles.tumblr  
> or on Twitter at: @Kaittzie!
> 
> And if you enjoyed this fic you can also find me on Tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“Captain Amicitia… we’re getting close to the Serpent's Labyrinth. Do you want us to deploy the scouting ships?”

Glancing up from his cluttered desk strewn with countless papers, books, and maps Gladiolus Amicitia, Captain of the infamous _Daggerquill_ , couldn’t stop the smile starting to spread over his features. Standing up from his hunched over position, the larger man made his way toward the cabin’s window and glanced out. Sure enough, in the distance, the dark silhouette of the cove easily stood out against the setting sun and Gladio could feel his heart beating faster with adrenaline for what they were about to do.

“Tell first mate Ulric to lead the scouting group ashore,” he ordered, turning back toward the man and trying not to smirk at the way the gesture made the fairly new deckhand shy away from him slightly. “When he gives the signal I’ll be soon to follow.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” the young man shouted, quickly snapping to attention before making a hasty exit as if he couldn’t get away fast enough.

Chuckling to himself, Gladio shook his head. He liked to consider himself a fair and decent captain, but he knew his bulk and the rumors that followed him were sure to leave some less than favorable impressions with new deckhands. But the man had chosen to join their fight so he knew what he was getting into, and right now Gladio had more important matters to deal with than mollycoddling a new crewman.

Moving away from the window he made his way back to his desk, eyes roving over the map he’d been studying earlier. Faded by the sun and the salty sea air, this particular map had made its way through many hands, and up until now every poor soul who had attempted to unravel its mysteries had met a gruesome end. All in an effort to hunt down one of the Eos’s most renowned treasures.

The cursed jewel, _Leviathan's Heart_.

How many people had searched for it? How many had lost more than they had bargained for in hopes to lay claim to something so shrouded in mystery and allure?

This endeavor would end differently. Those who had searched before him had done so with greed in their hearts and had paid heavily for their desires. He was different. He wasn’t going to make the same mistakes as those before him because he wasn’t fueled by such darkness. His drive was far nobler! His actions were far more chivalrous than the scoundrels who had attempted in the past. His drive was the need to protect… the need to save… the need to avenge what had been wronged so carelessly!

The smile that had been on the young Captain’s lips slowly tipped down into a frown at the thought, his amber eyes glancing over to catch the sight of his trusted cutlass. One his father had gifted to him years ago when he’d first joined the Royal Lucian Naval Academy.

It had been a drastically different time then. When he was a loyal soldier instead of the scourge of the seas. Before Niflheim had laid siege to everything he had held dear and loved. _They_ were the ones who had turned him into this. Transformed him into a harbinger of destruction and fear that carried through the seas of the Eos. They had wanted to pick a fight and now they had one.

Niflheim had sought to bring the surrounding kingdoms to their knees, wanting to lay waste to any opposition so they could rule with complete autonomy over every last bit of land and drop of water. The kingdoms of Altissia, Tenebrae, and Lucis had openly denied any allegiance to such tyranny, and as such had been used to make examples of.

Gladio had been on the front lines when they had set their sights on the Crown jewel of Insomnia. His father and himself had been aboard the royal vessel _Regalia_ and had attempted to stop the incoming enemy ships along with the ships _Genji Blade_ and _Oracle_ , but it had all been for naught. They had been outwitted and betrayed from the inside, half the crews on the _Oracle_ and Gladio and his Fathers ship, _Regalia_ had sealed their fate as charges were set off destroying them in an instant.

If it hadn’t been for his father's quick actions there was no chance he would’ve survived. As the bombs had detonated, Clarus had stepped in front of his son, shielding him from the blast and shoving him overboard and into the safety of the cool waters below.

The force of the push mixed with the rush of cold water had shocked his system and it had taken Gladio a few precious seconds to figure out which way was up, following the bubbles from his lungs to the surface. Upon breaking through, his eyes and ears were assaulted with the sounds of explosions and screaming, the once immaculate ships now burning timbers and billowing smoke. The Nif ships continued on uninhibited, moving closer to shore and setting off a barrage of cannon attacks against the coast.

The only thing that had gotten his frozen limbs to move again was the flicker of something to his left, and as his eyes moved to see the disturbance he saw his father barely hanging onto a piece of the fallen masts from one of their ships. Instantly his mind and body went into action, making his way over to grab the man before he could slip below the surface of the water. After that he set his mind in getting them both back to shore, muscles screaming in protest at the strain of trying to save them.

Once on shore, he had managed to drag his father and himself under one of the docks and out of sight for the time being. Hovering over the man who lay unconscious amongst the seaweed and rocks, Gladio had never felt as helpless as he had at that moment.

That moment was forever scorched in his memory, the sky red and black with devastation, and his chest filled with something he had thought he’d trained hard enough to conquer.

Undeniable fear.

It wasn’t until he had heard the familiar shout of Nyx Ulric that he finally snapped out of it. He was the Chief mate onboard _Genji’s Blade_ and he and the remaining crewmen were currently looking for survivors as the Nif ships were distracted with the capture of Insomnia.

After that, it felt like the world was a mix of blurred memories and half-formed thoughts.

He remembered shouting for Nyx as he peered out from their hiding spot, seeing a small boat drifting closer to the shore. His arms trembled with exhaustion as he held onto his father and waved his free arm to try and catch their attention in the failing light of the day. 

As he saw Nyx catching sight of them the last thing he remembered was muffled shouts, the feeling of darkness trickling into the edges of his sight, and then… nothing.

Gladio couldn’t recall how long he had been out when he woke up to the smell of fish and smoke, blinking blearily into the dingy light of what seemed to be an old fishing shack. Nyx had been the one to come in and check on him when Gladio had attempted and failed to get out of bed, landing on the creaky wooden floor.

Rushing in, Nyx had quickly helped to get Gladio back in bed, the man feeling like his limbs were more jelly than bone at the moment. But he needed to know what had happened in the time that he’d been out. Where were they? What had happened? Were there any other survivors? And what had happened to his own father?

The pain in Nyx’s eyes told him that what the man had learned he was far from happy to share. It appeared that they had been betrayed by their own countrymen and that most of the naval fleet had been lost. The hardest-hit had been Gladio’s own ship the _Regalia,_ followed by the _Oracle_ and there were only a few survivors that they had been able to find amongst both ships.

Hearing that, Gladio felt the blood run cold in his veins, throat constricting as emotion threatened to overwhelm him as to what had happened to his own father. Nyx could see the rising panic and was quick to quell his fears. Clarus had definitely taken the brunt of the explosion on the ship and had severe burns and bruising to his back, but luckily Nyx had been able to salvage a few potions from their own stock before setting out on their rescue mission. Upon finding them they were able to get Clarus stabilized until getting him into the hands of their medic, Crowe.

While an old fishing shack was not the best place to convalesce it was as good a hiding place as any at the moment. No one would think to search a run-down area like this for such high ranking officers and especially not when those present had watched them both fall into the depths below. Nyx also gave him a rundown of those who they had already been able to get into contact with. Apart from the remaining crew from the _Genji’s Blade_ , they were already getting intel that there were others who’d been able to escape the Nif’s grasp. The King and some of his council had managed to escape along with a few other higher-ups from the Citadel. Gladio’s sister, Iris, had also been able to make it out of the Citadel with the help of Jared Hester, a trusted servant to the Amicitia household.

Apparently things were already being set into motion by a few of the higher-ups and Iris was already on her way to them and would arrive shortly if everything went accordingly. The plan after that was to try and rendezvous with a few other groups and then work on the counterattack. With that final bit of info and the reassurance that his family was as safe as it could be, Gladio once again lost the battle against sleep and had let it claim him once more.

The following weeks were the toughest he could remember. While Jared and Iris had been able to make it to the makeshift hideout it only helped to alleviate some of Gladio’s fears. Clarus was still down for the count as far as his health was concerned, but it hadn’t stopped him from meeting with and sending messages to other active groups looking for ways to stop the maelstrom that was Niflheim.

So far the course of action the older and more experienced of them had decided to take was to work in secrecy. To find the weakest points they could through what was more spy games than actual battle… and Gladio couldn’t stand it.

Why weren’t they seeking help from the surrounding kingdoms? Why couldn’t they ask their allies for aid during this time? Surely if they were able to get their help and with what they had experienced they were already better informed and the same mistakes wouldn’t happen again!

His father had tried to explain to him that with how their own forces were scattered at the moment, they could hardly ask for help from Altissia or Tenebrae. The best they could do right now was work from the shadows. But Gladio couldn’t understand. He refused to sneak around and talk about what they could do instead of act!

He hadn’t been the only one who felt this way. Nyx, and a good few crewmen from _Genji’s Blade_ held the same opinion that action and a show of force with their greatest allies would be enough to stop the Nifs. But without the backing of the higher officials, there was little they could do to implement their plan and all they could do was sit and wait.

Though that was all to change with one small incident.

Unable to listen to another meeting between his father and a few other generals, Gladio had opted to head out in search of any new information on the Niflheim forces. The best place to gather such information was obviously the dockyard. There was no quicker way to hear gossip than those in the merchant trade and also a no better way to grab a few extra supplies. Donning a cloak to hide his features, he’d made his way from the shack hidden down the coast to the more bustling sea trading area and what he saw made him freeze.

Sitting in the dock was a dark timbered Nif ship, the lettering emblazoned on it reading ‘ _Adagium_ ’. A ship that had been tasked with hunting down and rounding up the last of the survivors from the attack on the royal fleet. Slowly they had been getting closer, but Gladio hadn’t thought they’d think to check this area. None of them had even though the threat was there in the back of their minds.

He couldn’t let them search too far. He had to get back to his father. But then what?! While a few weeks had done Clarus wonders he was still in no shape to move and should they be found out they would be sitting ducks! What he needed to do was draw attention away! What he needed to do was become a distraction!

And with that single thought, something very simple had planted itself in Gladio’s mind.

There was something they could do.

There was a way for them to take action and show their force… but allow his father to continue to work in the shadows and undermine the Nifs. Find their weakness.

He needed to become the target. The distraction.

And it all started… with taking down that ship.


	2. Hurricane

With this idea firmly settled in his mind, Gladio had made his way back to the hideaway, heart pounding as his half-formed plan began to take shape.  _ Adagium _ was a grand ship, but there was no way it housed more than a lower general of the Nif navy. This meant that the larger targets like Captain Glauca or General Bethisia weren’t onboard. Still… if they could remove even one chess piece from the playing field it would feel like something.

As he drew closer to the hideout and his father, one thing was absolutely clear in his mind.

It was his duty as an officer to tell his father about the danger nearby.

But it was his responsibility as a son to keep him safe.

If that meant keeping him in the dark of his budding plans than so be it.

Just as Gladio had anticipated, as soon as he’d given Clarus the intel that a new Nif ship was in port, and most likely looking for them they were all told to lay low. Don’t draw attention to themselves. Don’t give the Nifs any reason to look here.

Be a shadow.

And Gladio was more than willing to follow that command.

Especially since shadows always had free reign at night.

While Clarus made sure to send the information out to reach a few of the other low lying generals of their disbanded and broken forces, Gladio set out to begin his own plan. He knew that Nyx and the crewmen of  _ Genji’s Blade _ were still of the same opinion as himself, that action was what was needed and after a few quiet words, it was decided that after sunset, they would meet down by the dock where Clarus and Gladio had taken refuge after the attack. 

That night, with no guarantee of how it would end, Gladio slipped away into the darkness with Nyx and ten other crewmen. He had left behind a note on his bed, a gesture he knew was almost cowardly and would never be enough. His family deserved better than a few words scribbled down in an attempt to seek forgiveness for his actions, and convey just how much he loved them. What he was doing wasn’t an easy choice and the only path he could see to ensure them at least one more day while also allowing him the satisfaction of doing something…  _ anything _ to hurt the empire as much as they had hurt everyone.

Hopefully, they would understand.

Hopefully, they would forgive him.

Hopefully… tonight would not end in vain.

As the small group gathered at the dock, they were able to scope out  _ Adagium _ . The ship itself was a Brigantine. Larger than a schooner, but just shy of the average merchant ship. It could easily hold 100 men, but to send so many out to search for the broken remains of their military seemed excessive and if reports were right the Nif forces were still setting their sights on Altissia.

Earlier, the movement on the ship had seemed minimal, and the lack of groups of Nif soldiers roaming the nearby streets was more than enough to solidify that this was a skeleton crew at best. Twenty to forty men had to be on board, but even with numbers on their side Gladio and the others had the element of surprise. There was almost a sick satisfaction in the thought that they would be able to give them a taste of their own medicine, hitting them when they thought they were safe.

They moved quietly along the shore and toward their target, the sound of the waves lapping and crashing against the dock hiding their footfalls as they got closer. Armed with whatever they had managed to save from their own ships after that nightmarish day, and with hearts filled with resolve, they made their way to their fate.

_ Adagium  _ was anchored right off one of the larger docks used for the merchant ships to load and offload their merchandise. Apparently, they were here as more than bounty hunters, acting as scavengers to scrap whatever they could from their newest conquest before heading back to meet up with the other ships. To think of them taking more than they had already only made the anger and rage grow in Gladio’s chest and he knew he wasn’t alone.

As they drew closer, they saw the ramp leading up the ship’s deck was still extended on the dock. Crates, and barrels sat in stacks nearby from the lack of manpower to bring it on board. Gladio halted them, ducking behind a stack of crates as he scanned the ship for any signs of movement or life. A few minutes later he gave the signal and he broke off with four other men, sneaking their way up the ramp and toward the main deck without a sound.

Nyx and the others were to wait on the dock, backup, once the chaos started.

Stepping on to the main deck, Gladio glanced around, finding that no guards had been posted anywhere. Either they were so full of bravado that they thought they didn’t need to be careful or they were so untrained that they didn’t realize that they were leaving themselves wide open.

It never occurred to Gladio that there was a third option.

“Welcome aboard,  _ boy. _ ”

That it was a trap.

In an instant Gladio had found his small group surrounded by Nif soldiers, their pistols and swords drawn and pointed at them.

A rather stout man with dark hair stepped forward, the sneer on his face making Gladio’s blood boil as his own hand remained on the handle of his cutlass. His amber eyes glaring at the man who stood before him.

General Caligo Ulldor. A man that Clarus had battled years prior and won against, leaving the general’s forces in tatters and sending him running back like a yipping and wounded dog to the Empire.

“Oh I wouldn’t try something so brash, young man,” he chided, almost gleeful as he looked over Gladio’s expression. “We’d have filled you with holes before you even unleashed it from your scabbard.”

The man had glanced down then and took note of the weapon at Gladio’s side, one of his eyebrows quirking up in interest. “And such a weapon you have. Why, I think we’ve found us a soldier of the royal navy. And not just any recruit either… an Amicitia.”

Gladio’s eyes widened a fraction at that and Ulldor laughed outright at the look.

“What? You think we wouldn’t do our homework? Only a high ranking officer would get such a weapon, especially those trusted most closely to the Crown. Not to mention you carry a remarkable likeness to your Father. How is the old man? Last I heard he was hiding away in a hovel somewhere near here? He should feel honored that we’re here to find him.”

Gladio felt his chest tightening. Not only had he managed to walk headfirst into a trap he’d also confirmed to these bastards that there were still soldiers here.

That his father could still be here.

“You might want to check on your sources. He hasn’t been around here for weeks,” he growled out, eyes glancing over as he heard the click of a pistol hammer readying to the left of him.

Caligo smiled all the more, a Cheshire cat grin that made Gladio want to wipe it off his face.

“Me thinks the young man doth protest too much,” he crooned, causing a ripple of laughter to move through the Nif soldiers. “And even if he has… I don’t think he’d take too kindly to knowing that we now have his son in our possession. Oh this really is too sweet. Daddy dearest is most certainly going to come out of hiding for this. I just wonder how best to let him know? Should I send one of your men running back to him with a gift? Perhaps a finger? An ear?” As he spoke, Caligo drew out his own sword, his men moving with him and descending quickly upon the small group. Wrangling Gladio down to the ground before he could attempt to protect himself, his own men were restrained and dragged away their shouts distant as Gladio found his legs knocked from under him, knees digging into the hardwood of the deck.

His arms were wrenched behind his back, a rough hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to look up into the evil grin plastered over Caligo’s face.

“Or perhaps an eye? That way you can see him one last time. For I fear by the time he gets here… you no longer will be,” he growled, his expression turning malicious as he slowly brought the point of his sword closer and closer to Gladio’s eye.

Gladio refused to look away. Refused to show weakness in front of this bastard. Rage and regret storming in his heart at what his own actions had led to.

The sound of something clattering onto the deck broke through his torrent of emotions, the expression on Caligo’s face turning confused for a moment as he looked behind Gladio and then… chaos.

The sound of cannon fire filled the night sky as smoke began to billow and build around them. A smoke bomb that had been launched onto the ship sparking and setting off one of  _ Adagium’s _ guns. What followed was a cacophony of shouting, metal against metal, gunfire…

“For our King! For Insomnia! _ For Hearth and Home _ !”

Gladio’s eyes widened as Nyx’s voice shouted above the chaos breaking out on the ship, and the rush of adrenaline that there was still a fighting chance… that they weren’t just going to lay down and die for nothing filled him with renewed strength.

He could feel that the hands that had been holding him had grown slack and wrenched his arms free, his hand moving to his cutlass as Caligo’s eyes snapped back to him. Swinging down toward Gladio in a haphazard attack he aimed to quickly take down the young officer, but Gladio’s momentum threw him off.

Gladio felt the slice of the blade against his face, a searing heat coursing over the left side, but he would not be stopped. Lunging forward he brought his sword up, pushing back against the general and sending him flailing back.

Gladio stood, blood seeping into his left eye, blinding it, but the fury of the man's earlier words had him moving closer and closer to Ulldor. The general scrambled on the deck, trying to reach the blade that had clattered away from his hand after falling. 

“Get back! You… you won’t win and if you think you can you’re a fool!” he rambled as Gladio continued to prowl closer. Caligo’s eyes widened all the more, face going pale as the young officer’s expression embodied the terror of the devil himself. “W-we can’t… we  _ won’t _ be stopped! They’ll only send more! They won’t cease until they’ve found every last one of you miserable bastards!”

“Well then…,” Gladio growled, pointing his cutlass at the man’s throat and giving him a smile that rivaled every daemon that had ever walked the Eos. “...I suppose we’ll have to find them first.”

That night was the beginning of everything. After laying waste to the crew of  _ Adagium  _ and commandeering the ship Gladio knew there was no turning back from his fate. Ulldor had only confirmed what he knew to be true. The Empire wouldn’t stop. They wouldn’t be happy with merely taking over all there was. They would only be satiated when every last piece of opposition was crushed under their force. But Gladio refused to let them dictate when he should surrender, when he should give up.

The  _ Adagium  _ set off from port with her new crew that night, Gladio and his men leaving behind the lives they had known to begin something new. Something darker, but with purpose!

He would become a thorn in the side of Niflheim. He would scour the seas for their fleets and lay waste to whoever dared to enter his path. He would by others time to gather their strength and their forces, let his father work on the plans he had been setting in motion that Gladio didn’t have the patience to follow. This was what he could do to help. This was what he could do to calm his own need to protect those he cared about!

News of his feat soon traveled like wildfire through the land. Of the small crew that had taken down a Nif ship on the shores of Insomnia. Of a man who refused to bow down to Niflheim and its horrors.

Of the death of  _ Adagium. _

And the birth of  _ The Daggerquill. _

________________________

Shaking his head at the memories of how far they’d come, Gladio let his gaze linger on the map. He couldn’t let himself get caught up in what had happened in the past. Not when a new and brighter future now seemed right at his fingertips. Folding up the map on his desk and tucking it away in his shirt Gladio made his way to his cutlass, picking up his trusted weapon and sheathing it in its scabbard ever by his side. Pulling on his leather jacket and hat he ducked out of his cabin and took in the sight of his crew getting things ready.

After that night on the shores of Insomnia, as his renown had grown so had his crew. Where there had been twelve he now had a crew of just over seventy. Each with their own reasons for wanting to join his cause.

“Captain Amicitia! Nyx’s lanterns have been spotted. Crowe says it’s safe to go ashore,” the young crewman from before announced as he made his way back up to Gladio. The thrill of what they were going to do making the young man lose the fear he had held before in his captain's presence.

Gladio turned his gaze toward the black outline of the cove, his heart beating faster in his chest.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Gladio asked, voice quiet but no less commanding, the moonlight making the scar over his left eye shine silver as he looked back at the crewman.

“Onward. To our victory… and their destruction.”


	3. Tempest

The waters were almost eerily still as Gladio jumped out of the small boat that had taken them to shore, the water splashing up onto his trousers and boots as his men helped to drag the boat onto the beach.

“Really? You couldn’t wait till you were a little closer to shore to jump out?” the slightly teasing voice of Nyx Ulric called from the darkness causing Gladio to snort.

“What? Just because I’m not afraid of a little water, unlike  _ some _ Galahdians I know?” Gladio scoffed aloud, stepping away from the boat as his men brought it in the rest of the way. Drawing closer he lowered his voice for only his friend to hear. “Hey, it’s dark and my depth perception’s a little off.”

Nyx had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh, not wanting to tarnish Gladio’s reputation as the tough and merciless captain of the  _ Daggerquill _ amongst some of the newer crewmen. “Remind me again why  _ you’re _ Captain?” Nyx teased quietly as Gladio tried to ignore the sloshing in his boots.

Giving the man a wide smile, Gladio pointed to his face. “It’s the scar. It adds to my mystique and gives me a captainly aire. What do you have to offer? The propensity to wear leather?”

“Actual skill?” Nyx deadpanned, Gladio only just stopped himself from pushing the man into the water when the sound of rolling thunder made itself known in the distance. Instantly the slight lighthearted air was snuffed out and his expression turned serious. Glancing up toward the sky Gladio watched the black clouds slowly gathering and rolling closer toward them. Reaching into his pocket, Gladio’s fingers brushed against the tattered map, reminding him of exactly why they were here.

His eyes moved back down to look at the other men standing on the beach with him. Their eyes also turned away from the foreboding storm creeping its way toward them like a bad omen and towards Gladio. Looking to him for an answer to quell the unease that had started to bubble up. They knew of the curse of this jewel. They had heard the rumors and stories of what could lay before them as they traveled. They knew what lay in store and Gladio would be damned if fickle hearts led to their failure.

Gladio’s expression hardened slightly and he stood to his full height, looking amongst his crew. “If all it takes is a little threat of rain for you to question your loyalty to me, to your fellow crewmen and to our greatest chance at victory then rest assured that I  _ will not _ hesitate to leave you marooned here for the gods damned beasts of this island to do with you what they will,” he growled, watching as a few of the younger recruits silhouettes gave away their sheepish reactions. “After everything the Nif’s have done. After everything they have put you, your friends, your  _ families  _ through… will you let the weather and wives tales sway you? Or will you stand with me! Will you follow me to our victory? Will you stand beside me as we make the Nif’s regret what they have unleashed upon the Eos? Make them regret the monster they created in  _ us _ and fear the wrath of  _ the Daggerquill  _ and her crew? Astrals and curses be damned! This is our moment! This is our chance to end this! So I ask again… will you stand with me?”

“Aye, Captain!” The voices of the crew shouted back. Even in the darkness Gladio could see the fight and resolve returning to their eyes. He was not the only one here who had been hurt or who had lost something. It was easy for a person to get lost in fear and speculation, they just needed a reminder of why they were here. What they were fighting for. 

“Then onward!” he called, turning on his heel and heading toward the treeline, hearing the rest of the men following behind soon after. It wasn’t long before he felt the familiar presence of Nyx just a few steps beside him.

“ _ That’s _ why you’re Captain,” the Galahdian said quietly, though Gladio could hear the smile in his voice.

Gladio felt his own lips twitch up at that, shaking his head as he led the way toward their first landmark. He had looked over the map so frequently, trying to squeeze out every secret and hidden meaning that at this point walking on the island felt like deja vu, like he’d been here a million times over.

But the feeling didn’t last long. Making their way further and further into the dense jungle, Gladio could feel the pressure of the storm as it drew closer, the crackle of lightning overhead making his skin prickle as the humidity continued to increase. The air around him felt cloying, but he would not be deterred. He would not be scared away when he was  _ so close.  _

The Serpent's Labyrinth was truly living up to its name as it felt like every turn only led them further away from their objective. When he knew they should turn right, something would tell him to turn left. If he felt he had identified a correct landmark, another would pop up only a few meters down their path and make him wonder if he’d chosen correctly. The energy that emanated from the island was enough to almost give the lightning overhead a run for its money. Everything felt charged, uneasy and wrong, but Gladio knew in his heart that every choice, twist, and turn he was making was correct regardless of how wrong it felt. That was the  _ point.  _

This island was made to confuse and bewilder. To make any treasure hunter go mad as they lost themselves to the maze of wilderness before a wild beast could pick them off to finish the job. But after what felt like hours, as the sky continued to darken and rumble and Gladio felt his heart hammering in his chest from keeping his fears at bay, he saw it.

Just when he was beginning to second, triple, quadruple guess himself there was a break in the treeline and he surged forward with his crew. There was almost a visceral need to move forward and for the first time, nothing was warring in his heart and mind. Everything was telling him to move forward, to keep pushing ahead. 

_ Don’t turn, don’t stop, don’t head back. Don’t lose your resolve! _

And as they came out of the oppressive atmosphere the jungle had pushed onto them Gladio finally saw what all the tales had spoken of.

A large stone facade was ahead of them. It was as if someone had carved this temple straight out of the mountainside though it was so covered in vines and leaves one could almost miss the faces of beasts and humans alike that were carved along it. Near the outer edges of the temple the figures and faces were human, some in poses of what looked like dancing and movement… but as the carvings drew closer and closer toward the entrance there was a shift in the artistry. The faces grew grotesque, the bodies looking contorted and painful before they seemed to twist into beasts found in the darkest recesses of a nightmare.

This was Leviathans Shrine and what lay inside could turn the tide of this war and the future of the Eos.

Glancing to his side he saw Nyx taking in the carvings as well, the man's lips set into a grim line that he could only just make out as another flash of lightning raced across the sky. Now that they were out of the jungle, the winds of the storm were more easily felt and a true tempest seemed to be setting its sights on the small island.

Turning to look at the men behind him Gladio waved for them to follow, not wanting to shout lest they let whatever unknown challenges inside the cave know they were coming. However, he needn’t have worried as it appeared that the island was all too aware that someone was here.

As they neared the mouth of the cave, Gladio had to take a moment to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. The carvings of the figures along the temple’s outer walls were all inlaid with precious stones and shells, their eyes inlaid with some of the most beautiful gems he’d ever seen and as they moved closer. Almost glowing ethereally in the darkness. 

The outer figure’s eyes shone in a dark blue, turning into indigo’s and greens the closer they got to the entrance. From there the figures that looked contorted in pain had eyes that shined in vibrant yellows and darker ambers. Then the beasts right near the entrance of the cave. Their eyes shone a dark ruby red almost speaking of unimaginable bloodlust that sent a chill even through Gladio’s body. But up close there was no mistake. The eyes were indeed starting to glow, lighting up a path to them and announcing that visitors had arrived.

“Did that map of yours ever mention otherworldly light glowing from ornate statues?” Nyx whispered as they stood a few feet outside of the cave, a whistle of cold wind shooting out and sending a shiver through the small group. Even Gladio found goosebumps rising along his neck as he stared into the dark abyss that lay before them.

“No. But to be fair… you’d have to make it off this island to tell the tale, wouldn’t you?” he whispered, carefully moving closer.

Though apparently not careful enough.

As he moved forward, something shifted underfoot, whether it was a loose rock or some gravel finally giving way it didn’t matter. The slight stumble had Gladio tripping just inside of the entranceway, his hand reaching out to catch himself on the sidewall and the temple seemed to react to his touch.

The contact of his hand on the wall caused a wave of light to pulsate down the temple’s short corridor and into that unknown abyss. The lines were a bright and shimmering violet that moved through the cracks in the stone-like serpents slithering into the darkness and in their wake torches began to light along the walls, the flames burning an iridescent blue one could only find in the clearest waters of the Eos.

Gladio held his breath as he watched everything lighting up before him, fear of what he had possibly disturbed quickly morphing into wonder as the light of the torches brought into view what lay inside. The carvings and masks from before practically paled in comparison. 

The temple was larger than the palaces of Insomnia back home. In lieu of stained glass and paintings adorning the interior, intricate mosaics and glistening tiles covered every expanse of the temple walls depicting an underwater world unlike anything Gladio could’ve imagined. Whales, narwhals, dolphins, sharks, each one represented in the most beautiful way and the flickering of the light from the torches making it seem like they were moving through ripples and waves.   
  
Just as outside, beasts lay mixed in with the creatures he knew so well. Mythical beings he’d only heard in stories and songs.

Depicted amongst the gentler sea life were the mighty Krakens with long tentacled arms that could take down a ship, giant sea serpents that could coil and hide in the darkest parts of the ocean, and then… there were the mermaids.

Their mosaics looked the most fragile, but also the most cared for.

Their tails were decorated with gems and sea glass more beautiful than any riches a king could own.

They ducked and weaved along the walls, leading the visitors' eye further into the temple and culminated in a large marble altar against the farthest wall. On either side two cascading waterfalls fell from the ceiling, creating a thunderous cacophony amongst the cavernous room. The waterfalls left twining streams that created a path toward the altar, the mermaids embellished in mosaics depicted in bringing offerings and gifts to what could only be the Astral of the sea.

“Leviathan” Gladio whispered to himself, stepping further and further into the temple.

A statue of Leviathan curled around and looked down upon the temple’s altar. Two giant sapphires inlaid where her eyes would be and her mouth opened wide. 

A warning to all who came for her heart.

Gladio didn’t even recognize that someone was calling his name until he felt a hand roughly grab him by the shoulder and yank him back.

“Gladio, what the hell is going on?!” Nyx hissed into his ear, practically breaking the trance he had found himself in. Looking around Gladio found that he had wandered even further into the temple, standing just at the precipice of the winding pathway up to the altar.

“I’m… I’m not sure,” he admitted, eyes flickering toward the entrance of the temple and seeing that the rest of the crew were warring between staying outside where the storm’s winds were already starting to pick up or coming into the temple that had just made their Captain waltz in like a puppet on a string.

Nyx was looking at him with wide eyes, warring between anger and uncertainty. “I don’t have a good feeling about this, Gladio,” he answered honestly, looking around the room they now found themselves in. However, where Gladio had found the decoration alluring and awe-inspiring the other man seemed to be completely uneasy with his surroundings.

“What? A little magical flair gonna scare you off?” Gladio offered back, an attempt at a joke that seemed to have fallen flat given the look Nyx was now shooting his way. Sighing heavily, Gladio rubbed the back of his neck, trying to dissipate his own insecurity. “It’s a temple to an Astral, Nyx. Of course, it’s not going to give off a good feeling. But… but this isn’t something we can just walk away from. Not when we’re this close. Not when we’ve already come so far. This could very well be the answer to ending the war in our favor. The Nifs have been trying to get this for gods knows how long now… and we beat them to it. We are finally a few steps ahead of them and I’m not about to waste this chance.”

As he’d spoken, Gladio had found himself able to shake off that uncertainty and uneasiness far easier then he thought he could. His heart was telling him that this was right. That this was where they were supposed to be and that every step to get to this point would not be wasted.

Nyx seemed to read it all too clearly on his features as well and sighed, shaking his head as a small smile quirked up the corners of his lips.

“And that’s why you’re the Captain,” he said quietly, getting a little smile out of Gladio before a crack of lightning illuminated the entrance and a loud roll of thunder echoed off the walls of the temple like an explosion. Instantly the temple was filled with the shouts of Gladio’s men, a few of them rushing in as shouting arose from outside.

Another roll of thunder soon followed… then another… and soon it became clear that more than nature was at the temple’s doorstep.

“It’s Glauca! The generals here!” one of Gladio’s men shouted as the ricochet of gunfire and the sound of metal scraping against metal drew closer and closer, and soon Gladio’s greatest nightmare was realized.

The Nifs were here. Whether they had followed him or figured out the island on their own mattered little to him as fear gripped his heart.

The only thing that mattered was that if Glauca got to the crystal before he did then there was no doubt that everything would be lost. Everything they had struggled for brought to ruin.

“Gladio,  _ GO _ !” Nyx shouted, snapping Gladio out of his frozen state as he took a step in front of his friend. Nyx drew his duel pistols, taking up a defensive stance as they both watched Glauca himself emerge from the fray.

General Glauca was one of the most esteemed and terrifying of the Nif forces. He made Caligo look like a harmless seagull in comparison with the atrocities that he had inflicted upon Eos already. Murder and chaos followed behind him like an eerie shadow and his dark nature was beyond a sane person’s imagination.

The man stood almost to Gladio’s height. Broad in shoulder and with a frame built for fighting and commanding. The aire surrounding him ordered respect, but the only thing Gladio could feel was absolute hatred.

Glauca’s marred face turned toward Gladio and Nyx, hardened blue eyes locking with Gladio’s amber ones, a moment of stillness settling between the two.

“Gladio!” Nyx shouted, his own eyes still focused on the man who seemed to be oblivious to everything and everyone around them except Gladio. Nyx began to fire off his pistols, but Glauca only smiled, the bullets never seeming to get near him as he began to move closer and closer.

Gladio could feel the dread emanating off of Nyx as the man seemed impervious to the damage, watching as Nyx threw the guns to the side and grabbed at his cutlass. “What are you standing here for?! Go  _ NOW! _ ” Nyx all but bellowed over his shoulder before rushing forward, sword drawn as Glauca charged as well.

Finally jostled from the nightmare before him, Gladio turned on his heel and raced along the pathway leading toward the staircase, the sound of metal clashing, singing through the air behind him. But he couldn’t look back, couldn’t let his guard down as Nyx stayed behind to give him a chance! He couldn’t waste what Nyx was doing!

His heart hammering in his chest and blood pounding through his veins, he had just reached the bottom of the altar's steps when he heard the cry from behind him.

He couldn’t help but turn around, finding Nyx laying on the ground, hand covering his side and teeth bared in pain and anger as he glared up at Glauca. The general’s blade stained red as he began to advance once more toward Gladio.

“Nyx!” the young Captain shouted, his hand on his own cutlass and ready to advance forward before finding Nyx’s glare turned toward him.

“ _ GO DAMN IT! _ ” Nyx growled over the cacophony of battle ringing around the temple. He kicked his leg out, hitting the general’s ankle in time to make him stumble and trying to buy Gladio whatever time he could.

Cursing under his breath, Gladio turned away from his friend, hearing a loud thud and cry of pain, everything warring in him to turn and help but refusing to throw away what Nyx had given him.

He could hear the pounding of footsteps behind him as he drew closer and closer to the altar but he refused to slow down and turn around, his legs burning with exertion.

As he drew closer he could practically feel the thrumming in the air around him, like the rhythmic beating of a heart. The closer he got the stronger it felt until it seemed to be reverberating within him, matching his own heartbeat and becoming wild and erratic. He could feel himself growing disoriented, the blood pounding in his ears as his pace began to wane and slow as he took the final step, standing before the visage of Leviathan’s statue and taking in the sight of the crystal they had come so far to find.

Leviathan’s heart.

It was a jewel, unlike anything Gladio had ever seen. It was seafoam green and inset amongst a necklace of copper. It seemed to glow and thrum with the energy Gladio had been feeling as he climbed those steps and now he felt transfixed by it. A voice as soft as an ocean breeze and as light as a ripple of water seemed to speak in his head the closer he drew.

‘ _ A heart of otherworldly fame, _

_ Brought here in the oceans wane, _

_ Shall grant to those who do inquire, _

_ Their own true hearts deepest desire. _ ’

Reaching forward, his hand trembled as it hovered over the gem. This was it. The moment they’d all worked so hard to get to. The moment they could finally turn the tides of war and end the senseless violence of it all! Picking it up, the bright gemstone glowed even brighter against his hand, the torches lining the walls flaring and turning a brilliant mix of gold and turquoise.

Gladio turned from the altar with the gem in hand, only to find Glauca standing directly behind him, the man’s eyes completely focused on the jewel he held. Glancing back to Gladio, the general growled, his eyes turning feral as he rushed forward, his own hand grabbing onto the copper necklace that dangled over Gladio’s clasped hand, trying to wrench it away.

Instantly the torches that had flared so beautifully a moment before now shifted, the flames turning an eerie black as the temple walls began to shake and rumble. The sapphire eyes of Leviathan began to glow in the eerie darkness and even as Gladio fought to keep hold he heard the snap of metal, felt the necklace break even as he held the majority of it in his hand.

Instantly the most terrifying screams seemed to echo through the temple as if a million harpies had risen from the walls and were bearing down on them… and once more the voice spoke calmly in Gladio’s mind.

‘ _ But those whose hearts are dark as night, _

_ Who shun the good and scorn the light, _

_ Shall find the ocean’s wrath at hand, _

_ Cast to the sea and torn from land. _ ’

The voice was so  _ loud _ in his head, almost warring with the incessant screech of whatever monsters had awoken in the temple that his eyes screwed shut and his hands instinctively came up to his ears. He heard the gasp of Glauca in front of him followed by the piercing screams of the man, but at that moment his own knees seemed to buckle and send him crashing to the ground. But the pain of his knees hitting the stone floor lasted only a second before true agony took over.

Every bone in his body felt like it was on fire. It was like he was being burned from the inside out. His left hand burned incessantly and soon he couldn’t make out his own screams from those of the beasts around him. His breathing grew more and more difficult, his fingers clawing at his neck even his chest felt constricted, his legs feeling like they were encased in stone.

And then he was falling… floating? Moving through time and space in a manner he’d never known before as his mind echoed with the sounds of men shouting, stone crumbling and caving. Then in an instant, the burning of his body stopped, his lungs expanding and constricting in turn as he was plunged into ice, his eyes opening wide and unable to see. The only thing telling him he was still tethered to some sort of reality being the voice echoing in his head.

‘ _ So be forewarned all those who dare, _

_ To use my heart to bring despair, _

_ Fore til my hearts returned in time, _

_ Your hearts are forfeit… your lives are  _ **_mine_ ** _. _ ’

And Gladio’s world went black.


	4. Tsunami

Something cool and soft was being pressed to his forehead, a gentle touch that was a stark contrast to the pain that still thudded dully in his bones. Gladio tried to open his eyes, but they refused, the effort of even doing that small feat feeling like it was draining him of whatever energy he had. Nothing felt right and there was a brief moment where he wondered if perhaps he was actually dreaming? However, even as he thought this, he could make out some sort of noise.

“.. -e’s coming around, I think.

Voices? So… was someone there? He tried to focus a little harder, wanting to pull away from the lull of sleep that threatened to overtake him again and grant him momentary bliss away from the aches that still riddled his body.

“Y-yeah.. I think… he twitched a little. Noct, can you feel a pulse?”

“Why do I have to do it?!”

“Because you're the closest!”

“What?! Only because you swam away!”

The two voices warring somewhere nearby sounded slightly muffled and honestly, hearing people arguing over who was going to check to see if you were alive wasn’t exactly the kindest wake-up call.

“Enough!”

A third voice cut in. This one sounded more authoritative, but… also tinier at the same time.

Was he caught by the Nifs? There was no doubt that none of the voices he was hearing were from any of his crew, though if it were the Niflheim forces they wouldn’t care to know if he were alive or not. They would’ve run him through with a sword as he lay there unconscious and thought nothing else.

Unless… they needed something from him.

Suddenly he remembered.

The crystal.

His fingers twitched slightly and he could feel something hard and cold still grasped in his left hand.

“Hey! Look! He just moved, I  _ know _ he just moved!”

Anxiety began to build in his chest. If these were the Nifs there was no way he could let them have the crystal. But with a mind that felt like he was slogging through a murky swamp, he knew that his options were limited. However, as soon as he felt something wrapping around his left wrist his body seemed to act on instinct.

The adrenaline spike that rushed through him had his eyes opening instantly, sitting bolt upright and striking his arm out to knock back whoever had attempted to touch him. However, as his arm moved there was an odd resistance that followed. Like he was pushing against something heavier than air even though his arms felt free of any rope or binding.

His eyes darted wildly around, trying to focus on finding the voices he had heard and finding that he was looking at… coral? And… reef?

Glancing up at the sky he felt that same odd resistance rippling around him and noticed how the sun seemed distorted and speckled… ripples of movement washing over its surface.

It wasn’t until he felt something squeeze his left wrist that he glanced down once more and this time he wasn’t entirely sure that he hadn’t gone insane.

Clinging to him like his life depended on it was a small creature with tentacles like that of a tiny mimic octopus, but the upper torso and face of a human. His two small arms held fast to Gladio’s forearm as much as his tentacles did and as their eyes finally met he could see just how human he was.

Because this little octo-person... looked  _ pissed. _

“So… this is the thanks I get for making sure you were alive,” the dark-haired….  _ thing _ chided.

“You’re a terrible, little liar, Noctis. You saw that thing in his hand and you wanted it,” that commanding voice from earlier spoke up, and Gladio whirled his head around to try and find its source. Only to find a small hermit crab scuttling closer and looking as chastising as a mother who’d seen her child acting up in public.

There was no way…

“What?! I wouldn’t do that! I was totally checking to see if he was alive before I took it!” the octopus thing… Noctis? Tried to explain.

Apparently, the hermit crab was having  _ none of it. _   
  
“That doesn’t make it better you little thief!”

“Oh ho! That’s big coming from you, Iggy! Just last week I saw you snatch a seashell from the old parrot fish couple near the sea anemone’s!”

The hermit crab gasped in indignation, his little claws clacking together incessantly in his mini rage.

“Don’t you dare take that tone with me, Noctis!”

“Then don’t call me a thief!”

“Then don’t steal! You… you ruffian!”

“Shell snatcher!”

“Tentacle tyrant!”

“ _ GUY’S! _ ”

Gladio had been so caught up in what had to be the world's weirdest fever dream when the shout startled him from the argument and as he glanced up his breath caught in his chest.

Standing or… rather floating before him was none other than something he had only ever heard of in tales and songs.

An honest to astrals merman.

The man's skin was ivory and dappled with soft flecks of brown and gold as it moved toward his waist. There, the skin transitioned into the most beautiful golden scales, fanning out into a fin that seemed to flow like silk, rippling gently as he carefully swam closer towards the three of them.

The closer he got the more Gladio found it hard to breathe. The merman’s eyes were a shade of violet he’d never seen before, his nose and cheeks covered in soft freckles and wheat blond hair that seemed to gently float and frame his face. His face seemed like one that was more comfortable with a smile on his lips and laugh lines crinkling the edges of his eyes, but at the moment all it held was trepidation and concern. As he moved closer, Gladio could see that he also had a small satchel slung over his shoulder, an old anchor rope tied to what looked to be woven reeds.

“You’re scaring him. Please… stop arguing for a sec,” he asked, almost as if he was unsure that he should speak up, to begin with.

However, his soft words seemed to be more than enough to stop the other two from their bickering. The one named Noct slowly relinquished his hold on his wrist with a quiet apology, floating away and moving closer toward the merman. Meanwhile, the hermit crab gave one last look to Gladio before offering a little nod of his head, one claw coming forward, and honestly, it looked as if he was attempting a small bow if Gladio had to guess.

“Apologies. We shouldn’t have acted like that and especially not around an injured party,” he apologized, standing upright once more and fixing his little eyes back onto Gladio.

“Uuh… uh?” Gladio rasped, wincing as he found that his throat felt raw. But the memory of his pain before he’d lost consciousness reminded him why it was.

The merman from before hesitantly swam closer as Gladio reached up for his throat, rubbing at it before pausing when he felt slight slits near the sides of his neck. His eyes widened at the feeling and his fingers trembled. Was he hurt? Pulling his fingers back he found no blood on his hands and brought them up to touch once more. His eyes, however, never left the mermen as he drew closer and closer.

Apparently, his unease was more than clear as the mer stopped only a few feet from him, his hands raised in a universal sign of peace.

“E-easy, big guy. Um… You… it looks like you got a bit roughed up from the weather last night,” the merman tried to offer, pointing to his own head. “You’ve got quite a knock to your head. I can help if you need?” He reached to his side and the small satchel that was tied around his torso, going to grab something out.

That’s when Gladio’s brain decided to try and kickstart again. Sadly it seemed that all it wanted to do was help him spew obvious facts.

“Y-You… You’re… a… a merman?” Gladio ground out, watching as the blond looked at him with a bit more confusion, his hand stilling by his side.

“Uh… I mean… yeah?” he said, quirking an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side as if trying to gauge if Gladio was crazy, stupid or a mix of the two.

At this point, Gladio wasn’t sure either.

“I’m just the same as you big guy. You’re definitely not a cecaelia like Noct and there is no way you’re just a really big guppie,” he said, trying to joke a bit as he turned his attention back to his satchel, but Gladio had stopped listening about halfway through his comments.

‘ _ The same as me? _ ’ he thought to himself, his eyes flickering down instantly to only be met with the sight of a white and red striped merman’s’ tail, the fins of which shifted back and forth with the current of the water…

The water?

_ THE WATER?! _

That’s why he felt like he was moving so weird! That’s why the sun was rippled in the sky and why he was literally holding a conversation with a creature of myth! Strike that… TWO creatures of myth and one commanding hermit crab!

“SHIVA’S TIT’S I’M AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SE-EAACK!!” Gladio shouted before quickly clamping his hand over his mouth, startling Prompto into dropping whatever he had gone to retrieve and sending Noct zipping away to hide in a nearby patch of seaweed.

The little hermit crab had instinctively snapped into his shell before blinking out again a second later, looking absolutely chagrined at being made to act so reflexively.

“Well, where else would you be? In the center of a volcano?!” he snapped back, though after a moment he paused, his little eyes narrowing. “Are… are you holding your breath?”

Gladio glared at the little sea creature.  _ Obviously  _ that’s what he was doing! What else did you do underwater?! Did they want him to drown?! Of course, they did! That’s what all seafolk tried to do in the stories he’d been told! Luring unsuspecting sailors to early and watery graves! He had to get to the surface! He had to get to air and away from… whatever this was!

Instinctively Gladio began trying to swim up to where he knew the surface to be… sadly he didn’t take into account that while he had years of experience swimming with his own two legs he most definitely had no idea what to do with a literal tail. So the end result?

As he attempted to kick upward, his tail decided this meant it should thrash back and forth haphazardly, instantly throwing him off-kilter to the point that he was now floating upside down and looking into the face of a far more terrified merman. Now, this combined with his head pounding incessantly, his lungs burning with the need for air because he was NOT about to tempt fate and inhale underwater, all began to lead to a bit of spotty vision. 

His tail continued to flail and kick about, sending him down then up, left then right, the movements so quick and frantic that he began to lose where he was in time and space, his chest aching and astrals he wished he could just get in one good breath! One gasp of proper ai-..

“ _OW_! What the _fuck_?!” Gladio bellowed, his hand coming away from his mouth, a sharp inhale followed by a sharper expletive leaving him as he felt a stabbing pain shooting up from his tail. Glancing down he caught sight of the little hermit crab clinging onto one of his fins and sending out ‘ _you are a stupid, stupid creature!_ ’ vibes.

“Saving your life you absolute buffoon!” the little creature shouted. “Prompto!”

_ ‘Prompto? Was that some sort of magical summons?’ _

“On it, Iggy!”

In an instant, Gladio felt arms wrapping around his torso and then he was moving through the water once more. Though where his own movement had felt sluggish, now he could feel the ripple of the water over him, the force of which made his eyes close.

_ ‘What was happening?! Where were they taking him?!’ _

But before he could react to the terror gripping his chest he felt himself breaking through the surface of the water. The rush of cold air over his face, neck, and shoulders made him gasp at the shock of it though where he had felt greedy and starved for oxygen he found no matter how deeply he breathed it never felt like enough.

“Easy, big guy… easy… here…,” the merman murmured behind him, his arms still wrapped around Gladio’s torso as he slowly began to lower them back into the water, just enough to rest Gladio’s gills back into the ocean.

“Can you take a breath for me?” the mer asked softly and Gladio gave a little nod though all he could manage was a small shallow breath… but the difference was like night and day. It felt better, more fulfilling as the water passed over the gills and soothed him.

“There you go… you need to take a few slow breaths to acclimate… then we can surface properly, okay?”

Gladio gave another little nod, focusing on taking more of those slow breaths and allowing them to become deeper and deeper. The arms around his chest began to loosen marginally, but they still stayed wrapped around him for which he was thankful.

“Never met a merman who couldn’t swim or breath underwater before,” the mer said with a little chuckle, his voice still soft and no malice behind his words. “I’m starting to think there might be more to you then I thought, big guy.”

“Gl-... Gladio…,” he rasped out, though he was finally starting to feel like he wasn’t going to hyperventilate or pass out at this point.

“I’m… I’m sorry?”

“The… the name’s Gladio… and I’m… I’m not that big,” he offered up, his own words an attempt at humor. It apparently did the trick as he heard a little snort behind him.

“Nice to meet you, Gladio. I’m Prompto,” the blond said back gently. 

Gladio turned his head to the side slightly to catch a glimpse of the merman smiling behind him. Well… his mind had been right in supplying that a smile on those features definitely belonged there. “I… I suppose I should explain myself?”

The merman… Prompto… gave a little chuckle and nodded. “Sounds reasonable. But first… let’s get you someplace safe.”

“O-Okay, but um… Prompto?” Gladio stammered, hating how he felt the heat already pooling into his neck and ears.

“Yeah, big guy?”

“Don’t… don’t let go?”

The mer definitely laughed at that before tightening his hold on Gladio and starting to swim them over toward a small outcropping of rocks. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	5. Hightide

“So… what you’re telling me… is that you’re a human...”

“Yep.”

“Who got turned into a merman…”

“Mmhm.”

“Because you took Leviathan’s… and I mean  _ thee  _ Leviathan’s necklace...,”

“Affirmative.”

“And you  _ think _ that if you find a way to return it… you’ll become human again?”

“That’s about the gist of it, yeah.”

Gladio felt the back of his neck prickle slightly as Prompto looked at him with an absolutely unreadable expression.

After making it to the small little outcropping of rocks and managing to flop up onto them with as much grace as a seagull trying to tapdance, Gladio tried to lay out everything that had happened. And truly if not for Prompto’s sake than for his own. So much had happened in the span of what felt like seconds that his mind still felt like it was trying to play catch up. Everything felt blurred at the edges like perhaps it had never really happened. But glancing down at the broken necklace in his hand and seeing an honest to gods fishtail where his legs should be was more than enough to remind him that all of it had happened.

“What do you think, Iggy?” Prompto asked after a few more seconds of silence, turning to look at the little hermit crab that joined them soon after they had made it to the rocks.

“Forgive me… Gladio, was it?” Ignis said, scuttling a little closer to Gladio and looking from him to the necklace and back again. “But you can understand why this might be… a little hard to take at face value. It’s all just a little… odd.”

“I’m literally talking to a hermit crab and you’re the one telling me that  _ I’m _ the odd one here,” Gladio grumbled, though he’d had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be an easy sell of a story. It literally was a fish tale.

“He’s got you there, Iggy. Only oddballs talk to hermit crabs,” Noct sniped back from where he was clung to the side of the rock formation.

A small pebble flew through the air, hitting him squarely in the forehead and sending the poor cecaelia squeaking and dropping back into the water.

“No one asked your opinion, you terror!” Ignis shot back as Noct resurfaced, his forehead just peeking out of the water as he bubbled angrily at the treatment before spitting a stream of water at the little hermit crab.

“Ah! You disgusting heathen!”

Looking up from his reverie, Gladio watched Ignis charging toward the edge of the rocks with another pebble clutched in his claws as Noct ducked down for another mouthful of water.

“Guys! Not in front of Gladio!” Prompto hissed to them, quickly reaching forward to scoop up Ignis and set him farther away much to his dismay. The poor mer’s cheeks were a bright red from his friend's antics and honestly, it was rather endearing in Gladio’s opinion.

“Hey, it’s alright. I know this all sounds… absolutely far fetched and impossible. But I promised an explanation and that’s what I have,” Gladio said honestly, looking down at the necklace and soothing his thumb over the crystal carefully. “Even if you don’t believe me it doesn’t change what I need to do. I know what she said. If I don’t return her heart to her… my own life is forfeit. And I… I have to get back.”

Gladio felt the tightness in his chest as he thought of all the reasons he needed to get back. 

His family. 

His crew. 

Gods, what had happened to everyone back at the temple? The only things he could truly remember were the sounds of crumbling stones and the sight of Nyx bloodied on the floor. “She also said that those who are pure of heart can ask of her their heart’s desire. If there’s any chance that returning this necklace back to her can prove my worth then maybe I still have a chance to protect those I care about.”

The small group before him was quiet as he spoke and he glanced down at his lap, unable to meet their gazes.

It wasn’t until he felt a warm hand settling over his own that he looked up, gentle violet eyes meeting his and making his heart flutter deep in his chest.

“Hey… just because we said it was odd doesn’t mean we don’t believe you,” Prompto offered softly. Gladio’s eyes widened as he heard that, momentarily stunned.

“Wait… you… really?! But… the crab there said it was odd!”

“I’m not a crab!” Ignis huffed, puffing out his little chest and stepping forward. “I’m a  _ hermit _ crab. We’re two completely different entities and  _ they  _ are disgusting bottom feeders. I have much more tact and self-discipline against my baser nee- _ ASTRALS ABOVE _ !” His little diatribe quickly ended as he shouted, scuttling at top speeds over Gladio’s lap and towards the edge of the rocks before jumping and disappearing into the water with a little plip.

“What?! What is it?!” Gladio shouted, flinching at the sudden movement and glancing from Prompto to Noct who both looked bored and even slightly weary.

“You’ll see,” Prompto said, folding his arms on the rocks and letting his head rest against them as he waited for his friend’s return.

“Did he see something dangerous?” Gladio asked though the way the other two were acting it seemed highly unlikely.

“He saw something, alright,” Noct huffed, raising a tentacle out of the water and inspecting something in his little grip before deciding it wasn’t worth keeping and tossing it behind him. “Like Iggy was saying. He’s not a crab. He’s a  _ hermit _ crab. And while he preaches all high and mighty about being above baser sea creatures instincts he has one… little… tiny… idiosyncrasy.”

“Which we never,  _ never, _ speak of,” Prompto pointed out, watching as tiny bubbles indicated the little crustaceans return.

A moment later Ignis made his way back up out of the water, a new shell now adorning his back. It was a deep purple with flecks of black speckled throughout. The absolute look of joy in his tiny features had Gladio working hard to not crack a smile, his hand coming up and covering his mouth as he feigned a cough.

So that’s what they meant. While Ignis apparently hated to be likened to the average sea creature he still had instincts he needed to follow and finding the perfect shell to live in seemed to be it.

Adjusting the shell a little more as he drew closer, Ignis looked between the three, almost oblivious to what he’d just done. “Where were we? I’m sorry I appear to have lost my train of thought,” he enquired, getting a snort from Prompto and a heavy sigh from Noctis.

“You were just telling Gladio how much more superior you are to crabs,” Noct supplied and Ignis puffed up his little chest once more.

“That’s right! They have absolutely no self-control,” he said with a little nod before turning his full attention back to Gladio. “And like I was saying… it isn’t that we find your story odd. It’s that no one has heard of this necklace for well over a century. So you can imagine our surprise to hear that someone… a  _ human _ no less, found it, and subsequently was cursed to the sea to return it.”

That definitely wasn’t what Gladio was expecting to hear.

“Wait… that’s what’s throwing you? That I’m claiming to be a human turned fish and have to go on a journey to Leviathan?”

“No, that seems about right as far as the things Leviathan is capable of,” Prompto said with a little nod, raising his head up from his arms and bracing his hands against the rock before hoisting himself up to sit next to Gladio. Gladio’s heart beat a little faster as the man moved closer, his mind trying to tell him that it was because this was all so surreal. But before he could think too long on that the necklace thrummed in his hand making him startle.

Opening his hand once more he saw the way the crystal gave off that same soft shine. It wasn’t like it had been in the temple, but it seemed to once more come to life before him, even if just a flicker.

Prompto didn’t seem to notice, merely glancing over to take in the magical gem and seeming to accept the ethereal luster it held. “That necklace you have there is part of a story we all hear as kids. It’s a story to warn us about the perils of what can happen when your heart gets clouded with hate.”

Gladio looked over to Prompto as he spoke, noticing the contemplative look. Prompto caught his gaze and a soft blush spread over his cheeks and nose as he realized how close he had started to lean into the man.

“S-sorry. It’s just… crazy seeing something like that,” Prompto stammered, raising his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “But you said that you were told to return it?”

“Yeah. It was… it’s… hard to explain?” Gladio said quietly. “It’s like… she was warning me or… telling me? I could hear her, but I don’t think anyone else could. She was telling me that the necklace could grant me my heart’s desire… but if darkness were in my heart I would face her wrath. The last thing I remembered was hearing that I needed to return her ‘heart’ , this necklace, and then… perhaps I can return home. But I mean… it’s not like she drew me a map or told me the magic words to summon her,” he grumbled to himself.

“Pff… like someone could summon Leviathan,” Noct giggled to himself, his own little body having come to settle beside Gladio’s other side so he could get a better look at the treasure.

Ignis was not too far behind, his little eyes narrowed at Noctis and his claws raised to offer a warning pinch should a stray tentacle try to sneak toward it.

“So… what do I do then?” Gladio asked, closing his hand once more much to Nocts chagrin if the way his coloring turned a little darker was anything to go by.

Ignis glanced up toward the larger mer and shook his head. “Isn’t it obvious?” he asked. “You have to return it and seeing as Leviathan is not at any one person’s beck and call you have to travel to her sea shrine.”

Gladio furrowed his brow. “How am I supposed to do that?! I’m sure being an all-mighty astral no one knows where she is! I don’t even have any of my books or maps to go over to try and pinpoint where people may have even seen her last! I could be wandering the oceans for the rest of my life looking for he-” As he spoke Gladio’s breathing had begun to hasten as he realized just how much of an insurmountable task he had been given. But before he could go into a full-blown spiral he felt a soft touch to the back of his head and soon Prompto’s forehead was pressed to his own. Their noses almost touching.

The shock of being so close to the mer made Gladio’s heartbeat frantically as his breath caught for a moment, but then he heard it.

Prompto was humming. It was so soft and light that his buzzing mind almost didn’t recognize it, but as he listened he found the tightness of his chest slowly starting to lift. Prompto’s eyes were closed as he hummed the gentle melody, the notes of the song easing away Gladio’s stress and letting his mind drift a little as he listened to it. Before long he felt his breathing calming as the fear he had slowly started to feel growing within him ebbed away like the tide.

“Feeling better?” a soft voice asked and Gladio realized that at some point he’d closed his eyes as well. Blinking them open he found Prompto’s own eyes were watching him, a soft blush once more on his cheeks but a warm smile on his lips.

“I… I am,” Gladio whispered, feeling his own face heat up from the proximity though he still felt far too relaxed to care. “What did you do?”

“I sang to you well… sort of,” Prompto admitted and Gladio gave a little chuckle.

“That’s right. You all have magic voices,” he murmured, taking in another easy breath and still feeling the calmness of the moment enveloping him.

“Well… I’m actually considered one of the worst singers in the ocean so that is definitely a compliment,” Prompto joked softly.

Gladio let out another little chuckle and after a moment Prompto leaned back, watching him carefully as he went. “You’re sure you’re okay?” he asked and Gladio gave a little nod as he sat up straighter as well.

“I’m sure. Just… a lot to take in. I let it get to me,” he said honestly.

“Well I can promise you that we aren’t planning on just leaving you to figure this out on your own," Prompto offered, making Gladio pause and the blond mer laugh. " Why are you looking so surprised? You can't even swim and you're afraid to breathe underwater. Doesn't seem like a good recipe for making a long journey to an underwater sea shrine, does it?" 

Gladio shook his head, still trying to grasp that Prompto was willing to help him. 

"Does that mean you also know where it is?" he asked. 

"All merfolk do. It's just you'd have to either be crazy or suicidal to just go there for no good reason, but this… this is an important reason. I know it is and I want to make sure you find your way back home. And get what your heart desires." 

Gladio found he had no words to describe the depth of his gratitude at hearing that. 

"Besides, how many amazing adventures do you get tossed at you, right guys? Guys? Oh… oops," Prompto whispered, his smiling slipping from light to embarrassed. 

Gladio followed his line of sight to see Ignis and Noct both sound asleep next to each other. Unable to help himself Gladio laughed at the sight before turning to Prompto and seeing how red his face had gotten. "I think your voice might be a little better than you thought," he teased a little, getting the blond mer to giggle. 

"It always seems to work best on smaller creatures with me. Don't know what that says about you, big guy," he teased back, making Gladio chuckle more. 

As Prompto moved away to try and wake his friends, Gladio felt hope rising anew in his chest. For the first time since waking up in this foreign world and foreign body he felt he stood a chance to reclaim his life and restore balance once more. To finally get his heart’s desire and if the crystal thrummed against his palm as he watched Prompto laugh after accidentally scaring Noct awake, he chose to ignore it for now. 


	6. Whirlpool

“There. That might make moving a little easier for you,” Prompto murmured, patting Gladio on the shoulder to let him know he could turn back around. After rousing the other two from their slumber, Prompto had realized that before they could move on with any sort of plan, it was probably beneficial for Gladio to have use of both of his hands. A quick search in his knapsack found a strong bit of rope and after threading the gem onto it he had tied the makeshift necklace around Gladio’s neck. Hopefully Leviathan wouldn’t mind the slight change.

Touching the gem that now rested so close to his own heart, Gladio turned to look at Prompto only to find the mer seeming to be caught up in looking over his torso. It wasn’t until Prompto reached out and ran a few fingers over his right arm that he realized what he was doing.

“Like the tattoo?” Gladio asked with a slightly teasing tone, apparently shocking Prompto out of his curiosity, as the poor blond pulled his hand away quickly and flushed a deeper scarlet.

“I-it’s interesting. We don’t normally do such things because it makes it harder to camouflage ourselves when we need to,” Prompto explained, his eyes still looking over the rather impressive tattoo Gladio had gotten when he was a few years younger. A giant bird of prey emblazoned over his back, arms and chest.

“It’s a tradition in my family to get it when you enter service to the crown. My father has one as well,” Gladio explained with a little smile. “It’s an honor to have and I wear it proudly. I may have started to go down my own path, but my intentions have never wavered in my allegiance to my King. Hopefully when this is all over I can return with my head held high knowing that I did everything in my power to protect those I care about.”

“I know you will,” Prompto said quietly as he listened to Gladio, a small smile appearing over his features as well. “You have a good heart, Gladio. Leviathan won’t be able to turn down your request. But… before we go on our quest I think that there are a few things we need to work on. And first things first, big guy… we gotta get you comfortable with breathing underwater.

Instantly, Gladio’s nerves which had taken a backseat while he’d talked with Prompto were back as he peered over the edge of the dark water below. “Can’t we just… float to the shrine?” he asked, though judging from the unimpressed look Prompto was giving him that was definitely off the table. However, rather than getting a gentle rebuttal from the mer, he was soon getting a mild talking to from Ignis.

“To get to Leviathan’s shrine you’ll have to go underwater regardless, Gladio. Not to mention that swimming in the depths offers a level of protection you can’t get from floating at the surface,” the little crustacean pointed out as he moved over to the edge of the rocks, adjusted his shell, and jumped in.

“Besides, you were holding a conversation underwater before. Just… do that again,” Noct offered unhelpfully as he too moved to get back into the water, floating a little bit away from the rocks and ducking his head to bubble in the water happily.

Prompto covered his mouth to hide a giggle at the way his friends laid things out before turning back to Gladio. “I can… kind of understand where you’re coming from. I almost had a panic attack when I was a little guppy making my way to the surface for the first time. Luckily my dad was there to reassure me,” he said lightly.

Gladio gave a little smile at that, running his fingers through his hair as he tried not to think too much on his own father. “Is there… a trick or something?” he asked quietly. “What helped you get over your fear?”

Humming in thought to himself, Prompto’s eyes seemed to sparkle as a sudden idea appeared to have taken hold.

“Oh! I know what might help. Here… it’s another trick my dad did and it definitely seemed to work. Let's get into the water first. I’ll keep my arms around you to make sure you’re steady. We’ll work on swimming later. Can’t swim if you can’t breathe, right?” Prompto offered as he shimmied his way to the edge of the rocks and slipped back into the water, dipping low to coat his gills in the seawater before coming back up. “When you’re ready I’ll help you into the water. If you’re comfortable with it I can even hold onto you like I did earlier to make sure you don’t do more summersaults.”

Gladio didn’t miss the teasing lilt to the blond mer’s voice and even though he narrowed his eyes his heart couldn’t stop his frantic flutter in his chest at the thought of Prompto’s arms back around him. Obviously, from the nerves of getting back into the water.

“Let's see you try to dance on land and see how graceful you are,” he shot back, making Prompto laugh even as Gladio slowly shifted his way closer to the edge.

After taking a deep breath he tried to lower himself into the water, though he hadn’t taken into account the amount of algae growth on the rocks. Soon he found his descent a bit faster than anticipated, giving a little yelp that was absolutely unbecoming of a man who was the captain of a crew of pirates. As he entered the water he felt the cold dread instantly envelope him but before his head could dip underwater, Prompto’s arms were instantly around him.

“I gotcha, big guy!” Prompto grunted, not exactly ready to catch the mass that was Gladio’s larger frame, but still he kept his promise, keeping him from dipping back under the water.

“Thanks, Prompto,” Gladio said after taking a moment to collect himself and get reacclimated to the feeling of being back in the water.

“I promised I wouldn’t let you go, Gladio… and a promise is a promise,” the blond mer offered gently. “Now when you’re ready I want you to take a big breath for me and hold it like you did earlier, okay? Then we’re going to dip underwater.”

Gladio couldn’t help the slight blush from rising on his cheeks as he remembered his plea to the merman earlier. However, he was more than grateful that Prompto was there with him now, and as he heard the directions he was given he nodded. Taking a few slow breaths Gladio prepared his lungs before finally taking a deep breath and holding it as he was instructed to.

When Prompto felt the intake of breath he slowly began to lower them back into the water. Gladio closed his eyes, the water soon completely enveloping him as he tried to keep himself as composed as possible. Everything in him still told him not to take a breath, but he knew he just had to wait and follow Prompto’s guidance. He’d said his dad had a trick for helping him learn to breathe in both worlds. He had to trust him.

“BLarGH?!”

He shouldn’t have trusted him, the sneaky little shit!

“What’s that? Is the big bad human ticklish?” Prompto giggled, his fingers digging into his ribs and tickling him much to Gladio’s surprise. 

Gladio instantly thrashed before ridiculous laughter bubbled out of him, especially when Prompto’s fingers found a particularly sensitive spot near his lower ribs.

“Stahahahap it! Y-you daehehemon!” Gladio tried to shout through his giggling, his arms instinctively tucking into his sides as he tried to curl up into some sort of ball to escape the ticklish feeling zipping up and down his sides. But just as quickly as it started it stopped, Gladio catching his breath as residual giggles escaped.

Turning his head slightly, Gladio was met with the mischievous smile of the smaller mer and he scowled. “What was that for?!”

“Well… it got you to forget about being scared didn’t it?” Prompto offered, giggling a little at Gladio’s expression of shock as he realized he was right. “It was the same trick my dad used on me. I was so focused on something that wasn’t a threat that I didn’t realize a tickle monster lurked nearby.”

“Oh? So does that mean I can get revenge for that little stunt?” Gladio asked, smiling more as he felt Prompto stiffen slightly behind him.

“What?! Oh.. nonono! I’m too old for that to work. Merfolk… uh… lose that sort of sensitivity as they turn older. But because you're new to the whole thing you are still a bit sensitive. Lucky that worked out, huh?” he rambled, making Gladio laugh again, still finding it odd to feel the way his new gills rippled against his neck with the motion, but finding that this truly wasn’t as terrifying as the last time he’d realized what he was doing.

“You’re lucky I don’t have my sea legs yet or I’d be testing that little theory,” he joked, making Prompto squeak. “But as it is… I think it would probably do us both good to get me a little better acquainted with using this tail then you carrying me everywhere.”

Prompto seemed more than ready to veer away from this particular conversation and focus on getting them closer to the seafloor so they could begin Gladio’s swimming lessons.   
  


________________________

“So, the first thing you want to do is find your balance,” Prompto instructed. They’d found a relatively open area to work with without the threat of rocks or seaweed for Gladio to get scuffed up on or caught in. The smaller mer was currently in front of Gladio, holding onto his hands and keeping the man anchored for the time being.

“Okay and you, what? Just sort of… know?” Gladio asked, feeling a slight current press against his left side already making him feel like he was going to roll over.

“In a way. Um… I suppose you do just kinda… correct yourself and you feel which way your tail should… shift or move with the water around you? That’s what will help you to keep your center.”

“Imagine your tail to be the rudder of one of your human boats, Gladio,” Ignis piped up from the side. “If it turns too far one way the boat will list. The same principle can be applied to your tail. Should you find yourself listing to one side you can correct it with the simple movement of your tail.”

“Wow… how do you know so much about human boats, Iggy?” Noctis asked, his little tentacles sifting through a small sand dune where some sea glass had sparkled and caught his interest. Glancing over to the little hermit crab he couldn’t help a smirk appearing. “Did you try to wear one of them as a shell?”

Ignis huffed and scuttled closer, running back and forth through the small sand dune and scattering the little treasures Noct had been looking through.

“Listen here you little scoundrel, some of us do know how to observe the world around us and not just try to abscond with whatever gets within arms reach!” he huffed as Noct puffed up, affronted at the personal attack on his newly discovered trove.

Prompto sighed and turned back toward Gladio as what could only be described as the world’s saddest pebble war started and looked up at the man. “I’m sorry about them,” he offered, making Gladio chuckle.

“Nothin’ to apologize for, sunshine. And besides, Ignis made a good point about trying to keep my balance,” he offered, smiling more as he saw the way Prompto’s ears had gone red. “What?”

“Sunshine?” the blond mer asked softly making Gladio blush a little himself though his smile remained.

“I mean… you definitely rival it with that hair and tail of yours. Besides… it’s not fair for you to have a nickname for me without me giving you one in return,” Gladio offered gently, giving Prompto’s fingers a soft squeeze.

Prompto instantly giggled at that, shaking his head before looking back up into Gladio’s amber eyes. “Fine. I’ll give you that one… big guy,” Prompto teased back before focusing once more. “I’m gonna move back and I want you to try and keep your balance. If you need me just ask and I’ll be right here.”

Gladio nodded at that and before long Prompto’s hands moved away from his own and instantly Gladio felt his world starting to tilt. However, trying to use Ignis’s analogy he quickly shifted his tail in the other direction… promptly throwing himself in the other direction and landing with a thud on the rippled sands of the sea bed.

“This may take some time,” Prompto offered, moving forward and reaching his hand out for Gladio to take so he could right himself. “Let’s try this again except this time, uh… don’t do that.”

“Thanks… I’ll keep that in mind,” Gladio huffed.

This was going to be a long journey.


	7. Squall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter Inktail chose to create their amazing art for and I love everything about it! 
> 
> Gladio's tail in the air, Prompto's cute little smile, the vibrancy and movement they created! All of it is perfect!
> 
> You can also find this and more of their amazing art by clicking on their art or visiting them on tumblr at: 
> 
> https://inkydoodles.tumblr.com

It had definitely taken a few more hits to Gladio’s body and perhaps a bit more to his pride before he was finally able to get to some semblance of swimming. Though once he figured out how to move forward without spinning upside down he decided that really it all wasn’t so bad.

“Gladio! Slow down!” Prompto shouted though he was having a hard time controlling his voice as laughter threatened to escape him as he watched Gladio darting from one spot to the next.

“Why?! This is amazing!” Gladio called back as he attempted to make a loop, his tail thrashing and sending him rushing forward.

“If you sprain your tail doing this I’m not at fault!” Prompto laughed as he watched Gladio starting to test the limits of his mobility. Gladio gave his tail a hard thrash, rolling his body at the same time and spiraling forward with a wild cackle.

“I think you’ve created a monster,” Ignis chuckled as he scuttled closer to Prompto, looking up at the blond mer and finding a fond smile settled on his features. “And I think you may be growing a bit attached to him as well.”

Prompto squeaked as he heard that, turning to Ignis before glancing back to find Gladio doing some sort of watery cartwheel far enough away he couldn’t hear the little crustaceans comments.

“Wh-what makes you say that?” Prompto tried to ask nonchalantly before hearing a little snort beside him followed by Noct settling on his shoulder.

“Prom… I have never, ever, _ever_ seen you look at someone the same way you look at that… human,” Noct offered, drifting down a little to wrap around Prompto’s upper arm, one tentacle reaching down for his knapsack absentmindedly.

Prompto huffed, jostling his arm a little to dislodge the sticky-fingered cecaelia from him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t _look_ at him any differently than anyone else,” he tried to argue though the two equally unimpressed looks he himself received showed just how much his friends believed him. 

Groaning to himself, Prompto ran a hand over his face as he shook his head. “It’s not like it matters if I did anyway. I mean… we’re literally going to go and find Leviathan so that he can return to land. And I’m pretty sure that there’s no way for either of us to safely have a future when that happens.”

“What about a long-distance relationship?” Noct tried to supply and for a moment Prompto thought he was teasing until he saw the earnest expression on his face.

Prompto offered a little smile and shook his head. “It would be a little more difficult than what you and Luna go through, Noct. She’s in another part of the ocean _and_ you both are the same species. Where Gladio’s from… creatures like me aren’t treated so kindly as far as I know. My dad has warned me of that.”

“And yet, Gladio is originally a human and look at how kindly he himself has also treated you… I mean… apart from when he first woke up and found himself in a completely alien world. To be fair, I don’t think I would’ve acted with any more grace then he did,” Ignis pointed out with a little chuckle. “I’m not saying that by acting on these feelings he will completely change his plans. It sounds like there is a lot happening in the human world that we are unaware of. But… I would hate for you to regret not saying something.”

A yelp pulled the three away from their conversation as they turned to find Gladio on his back in the sand, his tail in the air as he had apparently managed to come to a tumbling stop from a bad turn.

[ ](https://inkydoodles.tumblr.com/post/633913193623879680/promtio-big-bang-time-my-partner-the-super)

“I-I’m okay!” he shouted toward them and Prompto had to cover his mouth as a flurry of giggles escaped. Noct wasn’t quite as tactful, laughing so hard he couldn’t stay afloat as Ignis tried to shush him as he himself fought laughter. As they watched Gladio right himself, Prompto finally got himself under control, unable to keep a warm smile from staying on his features. “I’ll… I’ll do it. I’ll tell him how I feel about him, I just… have to find the right time.”

Ignis, who had finally left Noct to catch his breath, scuttled closer and gave an approving nod. “Good. And for what it’s worth… I think he may have his eye on you as well.”

This definitely caused Prompto to squeak, but before he could chide Ignis or ask what he meant, Gladio was already making his way to them.

“I think I’m finally getting the hang of this! I mean, if you don’t count that last turn, but there was a shift in the current and I couldn’t correct in tim-… Prompto? Hey, are you alright?” Gladio asked gently, taking in the blonds gaping expression and wondering if he’d noticed a danger nearby. Instinctively he felt the need to protect, the crystal glowing slightly against his chest as he began to look around as well.

Prompto seemed to finally break out from his reverie as he quickly shook his head. “No no! I was… just thinking that we’re actually, _actually_ going to see Leviathan. It’s… surreal,” he explained away and Gladio gave a little nod.

“It’s definitely something I never planned on doing. But if there’s even a chance I can get back home and help then I’ll face Bahamut himself,” Gladio said with conviction. However, there was no mistaking the brief flicker of something almost sad that crossed over Prompto’s features before it was instantly replaced with that bright smile he’d started to grow accustomed to.

“And we’ll make sure it happens, big guy,” Prompto promised, reaching forward and settling his hand on Gladio’s shoulder to give it a soft squeeze. “A promise is a promise, right? And you’re still as defenseless as a guppy down here. Can’t just let you wander off on your own.”

Gladio felt his smile growing at the light teasing, his heart beating just a little faster at the soft touch and the kind words. He could feel a warmth over his heart and glanced down to find the crystal burning just a little brighter. It must’ve felt how close it was to returning home now as well.

“Well… floating here isn’t going to get us any closer to Leviathan. Let’s go, boys!” Noct chirped from where he’d finally recovered from his laughing fit, shooting up from the ocean floor and sending a wave of sand cascading over Ignis before heading north with a little snicker.

“Leviathan’s shrine is due south you suction-cupped kretin!” Ignis shouted, spluttering from the sand attack and shaking his little head, mumbling to himself as he began to head in the direction they were supposed to be going.

Shaking his head, Prompto smiled lightly and looked back at Gladio, flushing softly as he realized he still had his hand on Gladio’s shoulder and moving it away. “Ready to go?” he asked though Gladio found that he missed that soft contact.

“I think so,” he said with a little nod, narrowing his eyes playfully before reaching forward and ruffling the blond hair, watching as he squawked indignantly with a look of shock. “Race you there!”

Gladio turned on his tail and took off like a shot, veering to the left then the right before finally getting his bearings and zipping forward.

“Hey! You don’t even know where you’re going!” Prompto laughed from behind him, soon catching up to him and easily overtaking him.

Gladio watched as Prompto moved farther ahead, smiling gently to himself as he watched that radiant smile and heard the laughter drifting back to him.

As selfish as it was, Gladio wished he could stay with Prompto and his warmth just a little bit longer. But there was a war going on and people who were still counting on him back home.

“Come on, slowpoke!” Prompto called and Gladio let out a bark of laughter as he rushed forward to meet him.

He’d just have to savor what time he had left with him.


	8. Monsoon

“I spy with my little eye something blue,” Noct said, swimming along on his back, facing the rest of the group with a smug little smile. Gladio could feel a slight headache coming on as this game had been going on for what felt like forever. While entertaining at the start it was now bordering on maddening and if the twitching of Ignis’s little eyes were anything to go by the poor hermit crab was at the end of his tether as well. Mostly because every time he guessed right Noct would attempt to find something different to look at, unwilling to let him win.

“Noct, we’ve been playing this game for hours. Maybe we should try something else?” Prompto offered, trying to keep another all-out argument from starting between Ignis and the little cecaelia. 

“Well, what else are we supposed to play? Oh! We can sing that one song…  _ 100 conches of blue on the wall, 100 conches of blue! You take one down, blow it for sound, 99 conches of bl- _ ”

“Prompto, please! I beg of you! Make him stop!” Ignis pleaded, his little claws clacking together in agony.

Gladio offered the poor hermit crab a sympathetic smile and turned to Noct. “Hey why don’t we play ‘ _ Silent Sardine _ ’?” he asked, remembering his dad having used this game on Iris and him when they were younger.

Nocts eyes widened at the mention of this new game and Gladio felt Prompto turning to look at him curiously. He had to clear his throat a moment to keep himself from chuckling, knowing he needed to be composed to pull this off.

“Is that a human game? How do you play? How do you _win?_ ” Noct asked, his eyes flickering to Ignis, and already deciding that he was going to win this game he had absolutely no idea how to play.

“Yeah, it’s a human game. It’s one that my dad taught me and the rules are simple, but it can be really, really  _ difficult.  _ Are you sure that you’re up for the challenge?” Gladio asked, having to pause a moment as Noct instantly zipped closer, nodding with the most earnest look on his face. 

“I’m ready! Bring it on! I’ll prove to you I can win!” Noct said instantly and this time Gladio really did laugh.

“Okay, okay. So, the winner of the game is the person who can stay silent the longest. You can’t actively try to make the other people talk or make a sound, though. That’s cheating and you’ll instantly lose. So.. do you think you have what it takes to be the best silent sardine?” Gladio asked, hearing what sounded like a covered up giggle as Prompto turned his head to the side next to them, shoulders shaking minutely.

Noct puffed out his little chest and nodded. “I can and I will! You’re going to lose, Iggy!” Noct needled, making the hermit crab bristle.

“There’s no way you can be quieter than me! I fear you’ll actually implode not hearing your own voice for five seconds!”

“Hey! The game starts in three… two… one… go!” Gladio quickly cut in, knowing that if he didn’t attempt this soon somebody was going to end up either inked or with a severe pinch. The effect was instant. Noct pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key, meanwhile, Ignis huffed and pretended he didn’t notice the annoying little creature smiling smugly down at him as if he’d already won.

However, even silently the two were still somehow able to both hold an argument and start a secondary competition. From what Gladio could tell it was who could stay in front of their little group the best. Noct first taking the lead before Ignis scuttled ahead… then Noct would shoot forward… then Ignis decided to start swimming and before long both of them were practically racing each other to stay ahead in a silent war.

As they drifted further and further ahead, Gladio wasn’t able to stop from chuckling once more. “Those two are quite the handful, aren’t they?” he asked, getting a soft giggle from Prompto who gently bumped his shoulder against his own. Gladio began to list to the side for a moment before finding Prompto’s arm grabbing his own and steadying him even as he giggled a little harder.

“Sorry! Sorry. I forget that this is still new to you,” Prompto said lightly, removing his hand and looking over at Gladio. “But yeah. I’ve never known those two not to argue, but… they really do care for each other. Noct is always leaving little seashells and things he finds nearby for Ignis to ‘discover’ when he notices Ignis is getting antsy with his shell. And I’ve seen Iggy literally stand up to some of the scariest sea creatures in these waters when Noct’s curiosity has gotten the better of him. They care about each other… they just don’t want the other one to know about it.”

Gladio chuckled at that, shaking his head. “I think if you tried to tell them they wouldn’t believe you,” Gladio said lightly. “But it’s nice to know that they care about each other even though they don’t say anything.”

Prompto nodded at that, the pair soon falling into an easy silence though Gladio found himself trying to think up another topic. He liked listening to Prompto and was finding that the longer he got to be with him the more he wanted to know. And it appeared that Prompto felt the same as he soon heard the blond speaking up again.

“S-so uh… you said that you learned that game from your dad?” Prompto asked a bit awkwardly, though Gladio found it rather endearing all the same.

“He did. My sister and I weren’t the best travelers. If we had to go on a boat trip with him we would always get into some sort of argument or become too rowdy so he would start the ‘ _Silent Sardine_ ’ game. Usually, the end result of us being quiet for that long would result in us going to sleep and then the trip would literally fly by. That’s not to say that he wouldn’t also be an instigator and play games with us as well. But I’m sure even he had his limits,” Gladio chuckled, his smile falling a little as he thought about his dad and sister.

“It sounds like you have a good family,” Prompto offered gently, catching Gladio’s eye and offering him a small, soft smile.

“I do. I would do anything for them,” he said honestly, his hand coming up to clasp around the small crystal he wore around his neck. “We’ve been through so much and they deserve to finally find peace. It’s why I have to get back to them. Why I have to prove myself to Leviathan.” Gladio closed his eyes for a moment, his chest aching to think of what could be happening in his absence.

“You will. I know you will,” Prompto’s soft voice cut in, making Gladio look over at the mer.

Prompto’s eyes were on him and he looked over with such conviction and certainty that Gladio felt the knots that had started to build in his chest and stomach slowly loosening. “You really think so?” Gladio whispered and Prompto quickly nodded.

“Without a doubt, big guy. I mean you’ve already won all of us over, there’s no way you aren’t going to win her heart as well,” Prompto said, though as the words left his mouth he seemed to think on what he said and instantly blushed that wonderful red that Gladio had started to find adorable. But Gladio also found his mind replaying what he said.

‘ _ As well _ ’. Prompto had said and those two words instantly had Gladio’s mind whirling.

Did that mean what he thought it did? There was no denying that he had definitely felt a pull toward the blond mer that he truly couldn’t explain and with everything going on it was something he had truly taken the time to think over.

But the way his heart beat just a little faster when he caught that smile or felt the way Prompto’s arms felt so comfortable around him… could it mean that perhaps his own heart may have been won over?

The crystal warmed and almost thrummed against his chest and he glanced down at it with a renewed awe. But the epiphany was dashed from his mind a second later as chaos soon came crashing back toward him.

A shout from up ahead had both mer looking forward as Ignis and Noct were making a beeline straight toward them.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Gladio shouted, noting the absolutely fearful look in the eyes of their companions. However, neither seemed capable of truly speaking as both Noctis and Ignis quickly swam to hide behind Gladio and Prompto. The little hermit crab taking up a small defensive stance in front of Noct, his little claws raised in agitation.

An ear-piercing roar soon followed, the waters around them rippling with the sound and Gladio’s heart felt frozen in his chest. Without a second thought, he moved to shield Prompto and the others from whatever may be coming their way. But nothing followed the sound, the only noise now reaching their ears was the sounds of their own stuttered breaths.

“I-I think… I think we found Leviathans Shrine,” Prompto whispered, for the first time glancing ahead and taking in the colossal building ahead of them.

It could’ve been mistaken for a cathedral on land with the height and grand spires that seemed to rise out of the seafloor. It looked to be made out of white marble and glistened with a refined beauty to it. Two giant columns rose in the front and looked like coral in the way they had been carved. 

Gladio felt the crystal near his chest heat up once more and in an instant, two glowing teal and green flames illuminated the front, almost exactly like the temple had done on land. And just like before there seemed to be an innate pull for him to draw closer. Looking beside him he could see the fear in Prompto’s eyes and offered him a little smile, reaching to take his hand and giving it a soft squeeze. “It’ll be alright, Sunshine,” he whispered gently, surprising a little laugh out of the smaller mer’s lips before finding Prompto’s arms wrapped around him once more.

“I-I know it will… I know I just…,” Prompto’s voice cut off where it was muffled against Gladio’s neck, his shoulders giving a little shake. In an instant Gladio’s own arms wrapped around the smaller mer and he felt his heart breaking in his chest.

“Hey… you kept your promise, right? You got me here. You looked after me… and now I can promise you that I’m okay. You can… you can let me go,” Gladio whispered back, his own voice catching in his throat.

Prompto shook his head, a shaky breath leaving him. “I don’t know if I can,” he croaked and Gladio instantly held him tighter, not for the first time finding himself feeling more at home in the merman’s arms than he could ever remember feeling in his entire life.

But he had a commitment to see through and the matters of his own heart had to be completely focused on that regardless of how much it hurt him.

With a final squeeze, he leaned back, looking into Prompto’s violet eyes, his hand coming up to cup one of his freckled cheeks. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Prompto’s taking a deep breath and nudging their noses together. “It’ll be okay… I promise. And a promise is a promise, right?” he whispered, peeking his eyes open.

Prompto let out a little, watery chuckle, giving a soft nod. “R-right,” he whispered and after taking one more deep breath he leaned back and finally let Gladio go.

Instantly Gladio wished to go back into Prompto’s arms, but he knew that if he did so he wouldn’t be able to leave them again. His hand closed back around the crystal necklace and he turned his gaze toward the shrine.

This was it.

Swimming forward he passed through the entrance and into the shrine, finding the interior just as awe-inspiring as the outside, though also more terrifying then he could’ve imagined. 

Once more a giant altar stood in the center of the building, but where the one on land had been surrounded by beautiful mosaics of the underwater world, this one was surrounded by something far more macabre.

Bones, armor, and weaponry were littered around the area, stacked along the walls and leading toward the altar, and this time no statue of the mighty sea Astral was carved in the center. Instead, the living breathing Leviathan lay curled up around the altar, her eyes trained on Gladio as he found himself pinned in place by her gaze.

The crystal thrummed against his heart, a rhythm equal to that of a racing heartbeat and as it grew stronger and stronger Gladio watched as Leviathan began to rise.

The statue at the temple had done her little justice as the true power she held in her presence was something Gladio knew could never be captured by mere mortals.

‘ _ The land dweller, the heart bearer, comes to find me once more, _ ’ a voice echoed inside Gladio’s head, making him gasp as it seemed to reverberate within him.

“I- I have,” he ground out, trying to still the shaking of his hands as Levithan drew closer to him. He brought them up to unclasp the necklace from around his neck and hold it out for the mighty serpent to see. “I brought you your heart. To prove myself… to seek my heart's desire.”

A growl emanated from Leviathan as she took in the necklace in Gladio’s hands as well as his words, the shrine walls rattling as the rumble moved around the room.

‘ _ You came to me at my temple to seek your heart’s desire. But look around you, land dweller,’  _ the voice hissed, Leviathan casting her gaze around the carnage surrounding her. ‘ _ These men and women also sought my favor and were found lacking. Their hearts begging for treasure and power beyond the means of mortal men. You may have completed your task… but what makes you different from the wretches that lay scattered here before you? _ ’

Gladio’s eyes flashed up to meet Leviathans, his hand still outstretched with the crystal in hand.

“I don’t come here to seek wealth or power. I don’t come here to command you to give me what no man should have. All I ask of you… my heart’s greatest desire… is peace,” he stated as simply as a fact. “Peace for my home and my family. Peace from a war that has taken so much and threatens to take so much more. That’s all I can ask for. That’s all my heart desires.”

Leviathan remained quiet as he spoke, her gaze never shifting from Gladio’s as the crystal began to thrum once more with a rush of magic unlike anything before. Slowly Leviathan drew closer until her face rested just before Gladio’s own, her eyes seeming to weigh and measure his words.

‘ _ Then peace you shall have, land dweller, _ ’ Leviathan’s voice echoed in his mind, softer than before, but still powerful enough to make him feel like he could shake apart from her words alone.

Before he could utter a single word of thanks or gratitude a brilliant light filled his vision, the source coming from the necklace which grew too hot in his hand to hold. He released it and once more his world was thrown into chaos and pain, his bones feeling like they were creaking and morphing within him, splitting and reforming unnaturally. His chest felt constricted and his neck seared with pain as his vision blurred. 

Once more he felt himself screaming and crying out as the world around him shifted and changed leaving him floundering to find any sort of reality to hang onto to keep his sanity. And then his breath was stolen from him… his lungs burning for life-giving breath that wasn’t coming to him, and as he felt the clutches of unconsciousness try to claim him strong arms wrapped around his torso and he was moving… faster and faster toward what, he didn’t know and didn’t care.

Then... a rush of cold hit his face like ice and he could  _ breathe. _

Gasping and coughing he fought to take in as much air as he could even as fatigue began to weigh down his limbs and he felt himself succumbing once more to the siren call of sleep.

The last thing he registered being a gentle voice whispering against his ear.

“I won’t let go… I promise.”


	9. Calm

_ Three months later… _

Gladio had never considered himself an irrational person. He’d never considered himself ill-tempered or prone to fits of rage. Currently, as he stormed into the ocean, kicking at every slowly lapping wave and sending seaspray flinging back out into the calm waters, he wondered if perhaps he needed to do a bit more self-introspection?

“Where are you, you  _ liar _ ?! You  _ coward _ ! We had a deal and you  _ broke it _ !”

Much, much more self-introspection.

Mostly because at the moment, there was absolutely nothing to rampage or be angry about. At least not to a sane person and obviously Gladio was having some sort of mental break if his need to attack the water was anything to go by.

Everything still just felt so surreal and like he was living in a dream, but what sort of dream would leave him feeling this… empty?

Perhaps that was part of his anger. 

He was finally back home with his father and sister. The world as he’d known it that had been plunged into madness and chaos was slowly sorting itself out with the help of what everyone was calling an act of mercy from the Astrals themselves.

But Gladio knew the truth. Knew that the reason the pain and suffering were ebbing for the Eos was because of the journey he’d made all those months ago. That the peace everyone was feeling was because he had asked for it. Peace for the world, peace for his family, peace for the madness that had claimed so much.

Yet even as the world slowly righted itself Gladio had never felt so wronged, so devoid of the peace he had longed for. There was only one answer he could think of...

Leviathan had deceived him.

“You promised me my heart's desire! You promised me  _ peace _ !  _ Where is that peace?! _ ” he bellowed out into the crisp night air, his voice echoing out into the darkness only to be answered by the soft crash of waves against the shore. The quiet serenity of it only made his blood boil more.

“ _ Answer me you coward! _ ” he hollered, kicking into the ocean once more and trying to unleash a growing fury that refused to be quenched.

If he had to pinpoint when all of this unrest had started it had to be the moment he’d woken up on the beach in Altissia all those months ago, found by a kind old fisherman and his wife as he mumbled deliriously with the onset of a fever. Visions of gentle violet eyes and a smile brighter than the sun lingered in his memory. Half-formed dreams of arms wrapped around him promising him safety following him through his delirium.

It had taken a week for the fever to break and when he’d finally managed to re-enter the world of the living a chasm had already started to form in his chest. But even as the first traces of that unrest settled within him he knew he had to push it aside to focus on all he had missed.

While recovering he learned of the Nifs' fate. Of how storms and monsters had seemed to unleash their fury upon the invading forces. He learned that in the time he’d been out the former armies of Insomnia and Tenebrae had joined forces and launched counterattacks on the Empire, led by non-other than Clarus Amicitia himself.

When he’d heard that he thought perhaps he was still living in a fever dream. He knew that what he’d experienced had really happened, but to know that what he had longed for, for so long was finally coming to fruition? How could he not feel stunned?

But hearing that his father was still out there and still fighting strengthened Gladio’s resolve and he forced himself to ignore the unsettled feeling in his chest as he focused on the next big task he had to complete.

Going home.  
  


________________________

Gladio would never forget returning to Insomnia. 

He would never forget the look on his Father’s face as he walked into the war room and the man looked up, going pale as if he’d seen a ghost.

He would never forget the bone-crushing hug he was soon enveloped in making him feel like he was seven years old and the tears that sprung to his eyes as he apologized over and over again.

He would never forget how even after everything he’d put the man through, he was still forgiven so easily.

And he would never forget how even though he was finally back with the family he had missed for so long… the peace he had searched for felt farther away than before.  
  


________________________

As the world continued to right itself and Gladio attempted to reintegrate into the life he once had, he found himself constantly on edge. He’d catch himself looking out at the sea, thinking of what he had left unsaid and left behind, his mind constantly wondering about things that just couldn’t be.

Apparently his unrest hadn’t gone unnoticed. His sister being the one to point out that he seemed unhappy. She hadn’t pressed him for much information… and he had recounted his story of Leviathan in a slightly more abridged version. Namely that he had found himself in a world unlike any other and that he had been able to find Leviathan’s heart and upon returning the treasure he’d been given her blessing.

They didn’t need to know about the other treasure he’d managed to find and that now resided leagues away from him.

Something in his tone must’ve alerted his sister that he wasn’t letting everything out, but with a kind smile and a knowing look well beyond her years she had taken his hand.

“The Eos is finding its peace again. Dad and I are safe. I hope you know that… after everything you’ve been through that… you deserve to find that safety and happiness as well, Gladdy.”

He couldn’t explain the emotion that had attempted to choke him as he’d heard that honesty and for some reason, it had felt so final hearing her words. Like she knew that he was itching to get back to watch he’d been denied.

Hugging his little sister he’d pressed a kiss to the top of her head and gave a watery chuckle.

“I’ll keep in touch,” he’d whispered, getting a little punch to his side that made him wince and step back with a chuckle.

“You’d better,” she’d teased back, tears in her eyes as well, even as a smile stayed on her face.  
  


________________________

Which was how he currently found himself waging war with the tide and probably scaring the hell out of any sea life that may have been nearby. He probably could’ve found a calmer and more civilized way to go about this, but something had finally snapped as he realized that his sister was right. That he deserved to find his happiness. So he was going to rage and scream and fight until he was heard! Until he found his own peace!

“I know you can hear me!” he shouted once more, finding absolutely no reprieve to the growing anger that had finally tipped over within him. “I know you can! Show yourself! Answer me- _ AH! _ ” He’d been so focused on attempting to splash and kick at the surrounding water that he was caught unawares as a rather impressive wave quickly washed over him, sending him tumbling back with a mouthful of seawater for his troubles.

Sitting in the cold waters that rested just around his chest, Gladio growled as he wiped at his eyes to clear them, spitting out a bit of sand that had managed to make its way into his mouth.

_ “You are incredibly loud and incredibly annoying, land dweller,” _ a familiarly imposing voice echoed through Gladio’s head and instantly his eyes snapped open.

There before him, resting in the shallow surf was Leviathan, her head raised proudly as he cast an almost disapproving eye on him.

Bolstering his nerve, Gladio attempted to stand up on slightly wobbly legs, putting on his best scowl. “Only when I’ve been wronged,” he shot back, wondering if perhaps he really should’ve thought all of this through a bit more.

_ “Wronged?”  _ Gladio soon found himself eye to eye with the Sea Astral and instantly whatever bravado he had felt a moment ago dissipated as quickly as seafoam on the shore.  _ “Tell me… land dweller… how have you been wronged?” _

Well… in for a penny…

“We had a deal,” he began, his voice croaking slightly as he tried to state his case to an honest to gods Astral. An Astral whom he’d seen surrounded by the bones of all those who had defied her.

_ “Yes. You returned my heart to me and in return, I granted you your heart's desire. Peace, was it not?”  _ She stated cooly, sending a shiver down Gladio’s spine as she began to rise once more.  _ “Did I not grant peace to your lands? To your family? To those, you held most dear? Is that not what you asked of me, land dweller?” _

“Yes… b-but…,”

_ “Then tell me why it is you storm into my waters and accuse me of being a liar? A deceiver? Un-delivering of my word? Speak, land dweller! Tell me where I was faulted in my blessings!” _

“In  _ my  _ heart!” Gladio finally shouted, unable to hold back the torrent of emotions he’d endured since he’d returned from the ocean. “I delivered your heart back to you and in return, I feel like I have lost mine! I don’t know peace anymore! I don’t find happiness and safety! I find regret and unease and I pray you understand! My heart’s desire  _ was  _ peace! And you have delivered to me more than any mere mortal should’ve been granted! I would never…  _ will _ never regret or take back what I asked for when my family, friends, and country are finally safe! I just… I-I just…,”

The fight had finally gone out of him, his knees buckling as he fell back into the shallow waters, his head bowed in a mix of shame and heartache. “I wish… that I could find peace in my heart as well.”

Gladio could feel the burn of tears in his eyes, finally letting everything break free. Shaking his head he ran a wet hand over his face and took in a shaky breath. “Forgive me… for my anger. For my weakness. For my ungrateful actions,” he whispered, only being met with the sound of the waves against the shore. “Forgive me.”

As the quiet stretched on Gladio wondered if perhaps Leviathan had left him. Decided she’d heard enough from this ‘land dweller’ and his misery. He wouldn’t blame her, but he couldn’t raise his eyes to check, his entire body feeling too heavy with the pain that hung so acutely to him.

_ “I forgive you… land dweller. Gladiolus.” _

Hearing his name spoken by the Astral, instantly had his eyes glancing up in shock. Leviathan almost seemed… amused?

_ “I can understand how… unhappy one can become when they lose their heart. Astral’s are no exception to the rule. It appears that I may have made an… oversight. Peace comes in many forms and it would not sit well with me to know that I had failed in giving you the same peace that you gave back to me.” _

Gladio couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Maybe he’d ingested too much seawater when that tidal wave had sent him ass over teakettle a few minutes ago?

“You… but… I…,” for as angry as he’d been before, and for all the words of rage he’d been ready to throw at the Astral he was now suddenly left momentarily speechless.

_ “But know this, Gladiolus. If you choose to return to the sea, the land is no longer your home. What I offer can’t be undone so you must be sure of your choice.” _

Gladio’s heart pounded heavily in his chest as he heard the offer and its warning. He could feel the pull in his heart and knew where it truly belonged. Where it needed to be.

“I understand,” he said, looking up at Leviathan with unwavering resolve. “And if you’ll let me… I’d like to go and retrieve my heart. I think… someone may have stolen it.”

The water around him rippled heavily and the waves grew fiercer as a rumble echoed around him. His eyes widened as he glanced around, trying to see if a storm had quickly blown in without his knowledge, but after a moment he realized the source.

Leviathan was laughing at him.

__ “You’re a humorous land dweller. I look forward to welcoming you to my realm. Now… close your eyes. This might pinch a bit.”  
  


________________________

Prompto tossed aside another old discarded boot that had made its way to the seafloor from one of a million Nif shipwrecks that had started to litter the ocean, shaking his head as a quiet sigh escaped him.

“Oi! Watch your aim, Prompto!” an angry little voice shouted, startling Prompto out of his reverie as he glanced over to find Ignis scuttling his way out from under said boot, a look of mini rage clearly evident in his eyes.

“S-Sorry, Iggy. I… wasn’t paying attention,” Prompto admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as Noct snorted from somewhere to his left.

“Obviously. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have tried to squish Ignis…  _ again, _ ” he pointed out, four of his eight legs already latched on to little treasures he’d deemed worthy. Namely a fork, a compass, a broken teacup, and what might have been a faceplate. 

“I said I was sorry! I... should’ve been paying more attention,” Prompto lamented quietly, not noticing the fight leaving the little hermit crab as he scuttled closer.

“You’re still thinking about him… aren’t you?” Ignis asked gently, watching as Prompto’s face fell slightly and he nodded. “This wasn’t his world, Prompto. But… I hope you can take some solace in the fact that you helped him achieve what he set out to do. I’m sure that wherever he is he’s grateful for all you did for him.” Even as Ignis spoke he felt the emptiness of his words. Gladio probably never gave them a second thought once he returned to land, but… even as he had those thoughts he knew those weren’t true either. He’d seen the way Gladio had looked at Prompto. Had noticed the soft smile and careful words.

Gladio may not have belonged to the underwater world… but that didn’t mean that he and Prompto didn’t belong to each other.

Prompto gave a small sniffle at that, fighting the lump that was slowly building in his throat. “I-I just… I wish…,” he whispered, his fingers fiddling with the little satchel around his torso as he tried to make sense of how he felt. “I wish I could’ve told him how I felt. S-Said what… what was in  _ my _ heart. Because… because what if… he hates me? For… for not saying goodbye? Or… for not keeping my promise?”

Noct and Ignis glanced at each other, neither of them understanding. Moving a little closer, Noct ducked down to try and catch the mer’s eyes, a little frown on his face. “Your promise?”

Prompto nodded. “I… I told him I… I wouldn’t let go. And… and I did. But… I had to right? L-Like… Like Iggy said. This wasn’t his world. He’s probably happier. He… he got what he wanted. Leviathan gave him the peace he… he’d wanted for himself and his family.” Running a hand over his face he shook his head. “I just wish when he… returned Leviathans heart… he hadn’t taken mine.”

“Seems only fair… since you took mine,” a deep and familiar voice whispered behind him, making Prompto gasp as he whirled around.

Gladio was there… was  _ actually  _ there. A shy, almost timid smile on his face as he made his way closer to them. It took Prompto a moment to realize that the man he’d helped back to shore was once more transformed into the ‘mer’ he’d first met what felt like a lifetime ago.

“You… I… what are you… I thought..,” Prompto rambled, his mind going a million miles a minute as he tried to process that he wasn’t delirious or daydreaming about any of this.

Moving forward with as much grace as a newborn narwhal, Gladio carefully reached for Prompto’s hand, taking the mer’s trembling fingertips and giving them a soft squeeze. “Leviathan promised me my heart's desire. I asked for peace. She granted me every ounce of it apart from here.” Gently he brought Prompto’s hand up to press it over his heart, knowing the blond mer could feel it fluttering a million beats per second.

Prompto could feel a watery smile already starting to force its way onto his lips and he shook his head, hiccuping a little as he tried to laugh away the emotions in his chest. “Wh-what are you trying to say?” he asked, looking up into the amber eyes that had captivated him the moment they met.

Gladio’s smile was warm and gentle as he looked at Prompto, taking in the soft freckles, the sunlight blond hair, and the eyes that promised him nothing but unconditional love. “That without you I have no peace. My heart is no longer my own… and that with you I finally find both, absolute and complete,” he whispered, his smile growing just a bit. “Not to mention you made a promise to me, didn’t you? I didn’t think mer’s went back on their word.”

This time Prompto did laugh, launching himself at Gladio and sending them both toppling over into the soft sands of the seafloor, causing Ignis and Noct to laugh at the spectacle.

“I won’t let go… I swear… never again,” Prompto whispered against him, arms instantly hugging around Gladio’s neck as he hid against one of his broad shoulders. Gladio easily returned the embrace, arms wrapping around the smaller mer and thanking Leviathan for this final miracle.

It was a few moments later that he heard Prompto’s softly spoken words once more.

“A-are you sure?” the blond asked quietly, sounding so unsure even as Gladio held him closer, nodding as he soothed a hand against his back.

“I’m absolutely sure. Though I did promise my sister to keep in contact. If not, there is no doubt in my mind that she’ll charter a boat out here to kick my ass,” he warned, getting a giggle from Prompto as the merman leaned back to stare down fondly at him. Moving a hand up, Gladio gently soothed a stray lock of blond hair behind Prompto’s ear, watching the way his cheeks grew an impressive shade of red.

Prompto’s eyes moved from Gladio’s own down to his lips, hesitating only a moment before ducking down to nudge his nose against the larger man. “You won’t let go either… right?” he whispered, feeling the way Gladio’s arms held him so safely and securely against his chest.

“Never, Sunshine. How could I ever abandon my heart?” he whispered and without thinking he tipped forward just enough, capturing Prompto’s lips in a warm and gentle kiss, full of the promises he vowed to keep.

Prompto’s eyes widened only a moment before slowly closing, kissing the man back with just as much tender love and need.

Two hearts finally entwined in peace.

Two lives forever connected by a promise.

To always be there… to never let go.


End file.
